Ryuu Arashi Dragon Storm
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Welcome to Auster IX where humans are slaves and demons ride mystic dragons through the sky. Kagome is human, but she ignores the fact.
1. Prologue: Lot in Life

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)**

**Prologue: Lot in Life**

Many centuries ago before the great mother Earth took her last wheezing breath, thousands of large ships flew from her wilting surface in search of new better homes. Some ships did not go far and set up colonies on Mars and just above the Earth's ozone layer. While others went further, migrating to entirely new systems. One such ship, the NeoJapan XXIII, was heading for a colony set up fifty years before its departure on the nearest solar system to the Milky Way. The ship's coordinates were true and its navigators the best for unexplainable reasons that ship never made it to its destined colony. Reports across the Earth's Galactic Alliance all claimed the ship destroyed and the occupants all dead. This was not true.

NeoJapan XXIII had in fact crash landed on the sandy shores of a beach on the small Planet of Auster IX. All of the ships occupants lived and with a spring in their steps developed a fishing colony right on those shores. Everything looked fine until four months later when thick green sludge fell from the sky and as it hit ate through everything it landed on like some demented, living acid. The occupants of the colony didn't have a clue as what to do and many suffered deadly burns. On the next fall of the living acid five months later they were still not prepared, but this time help came. In the form of gigantic lizards with large bat wings and majestic looking beans riding upon there backs the acid was destroyed in a mixture of fire and magic.

This was the start of the relationship between humans and the dragon riders that called themselves demons. They were angelic look creatures with perfect features and extraordinary powers. They told the humans the tales of their kind and explained that for each demon born a dragon egg came with them. Each demon had a dragon that suited their inner soul the best. The merchants of the towns had small faerie like dragons the size of small lizards that darted around like hummingbirds. The traveling merchants had runner dragons or dragons that walked only on their powerful rear legs and had small front legs for grasping. They were strong steeds with tiny wings built to carry supplies and their master with pure speed and endurance not flight. Next came the fishers that had long serpentine dragons, most without wings. They had shimmering scales like the wild fish in the sea and helped to heard schools of fish into their partner's nets.

The most important of all the dragons were the powerful knights. They walked on four legs and had powerful wings for flight and a large gullet for breathing fire. Their magic was the strongest and carried over to their demon partners. They were the guardians of every town that burned away the acid before it ever reached the ground and were forever training. These dragons were the most thoroughly connected to their demons and were rumored to actually possess telepathic voices. It was the dragons' choice of their mates, in fact, that decided who the demon would mate with. The dragons knew their soul mates apart from all else and a dragon bound mating never failed.

The dragons and their riders where the backbone of Auster IX and the key to survival, but when the humans tried to bond with a dragon none succeeded. In the end the humans had to migrate into a demon city and work miscellaneous jobs under their protection. Everything seemed fine at first but as time moved, like all things, their relationship morphed. The humans forgot the Earth they came from and were enslaved to various demons. As more humans were born they were dragged further into servitude and spread about the planet for the demon's pleasure. Even now centuries later the humans are still slaves to their demon protectors and not once has a dragon given the bond to a human.

A sigh left slightly parted lips as tan arms heaved a large bask of fresh smelling hay. A teenage woman with silky black hair pulled into a ponytail and lightening blue eyes heaved the basket with ease for one of her size. She wobbled over to the corner of the barn and poured her stash into the stable. "Donder will like this, straight from the field," she cooed in a gentle voice as she swung the basket in her arms and moved to collect more straw. She worked alone in the barn, carrying basket after basket of hay into the stall until there was a large heap growing. With the stall cleaned she lifted half a deer carcass into the plastic container connected to the stall side. Well at least her people called it a deer, in fact it was a large animal of about ten feet at the ear tip with four set of sharpened antlers on their head. They had thick woolish fur that was shaved for clothing and had a warm mossy color to it.

Kagome, the stable girl, was dress in some of the fur now its warm green cloth covering her in a simple long sleeved shirt and pants. Auster IX was a naturally cold planet with its highest temperatures only reaching to 70 degrees. The city Kagome lived in varied from -10 to 60 degrees during the year and with autumn setting in it was time for her warm fur clothing. She took in deep breath of the straw and metallic sent of blood from the fresh deer kill. It wouldn't be long before Donder arrived and devoured the meal.

Her guess was right, as soon as she started to organize the ridding equipment a knight dragon of rather small proportions bolted into the room. It was built for speed with light blue scales and lightening streaks running over his sleek body. Compared to most of the Knight dragons he was pathetically weak but his speed was well used for traveling quickly through the ranks to hand out supplies or orders that couldn't be delivered telepathically.

She smiled as she ran her hand over his smooth scales. Kagome had been lucky enough to be given a kind master that feed and clothed her properly with only reasonable amounts of work and days off. Her master was a shipping merchant with a serpentine dragon and his kind son was the partner of the knight before her. They were both horse demons with a calm, peaceful nature. Actually most slaves were treated kindly by all the demons or treated indifferently the only demons that were cruel to their humans were the reptilian types. Lucky for most humans they were stuck with their family until death or separation from sale, which was rare.

From outside a large bellow was heard in the air, echoing through the streets and across the sea. "The Inus," Kagome cried in excitement as she ran to the door of the barn and stuck her head outside. The sky was full of dragons like normal but higher up in the very clouds three streaks of color danced entrancing patterns in the sky. These streaks were the powerful inu core in other words the three men of the Tashio family who had proved themselves to be the best fighters in the land. There was the leader of the group, the father, Inu who rode upon a magnificent golden dragon that was a mixture of grace and power. Then there was the eldest son who rode upon a silver dragon whose movements were so smooth he looked like moving water in the sky. Then there was the youngest son with his red dragon with its powerful jerky movements like a living wildfire.

Kagome watched them every chance she got. Their practices were addictive and every time she cried at the beauty of it all and cried, too, for herself and the dragon she desperately yearned for. Why was it that humans could not be given the freedom of flight with a dragon partner, the chance to find their soul mate and merge minds with a might dragon?

Kagome sighed as she watched the practice and realized that their pattern was different then normal. The streaks of silver and gold circled around the red, stirring up the clouds, before the fell to the ground in a perfect parallel dive. From the ground another dragon with light blue scales that merged with the sky shot upward and together the blue and red dragon danced dangerously close together. "A mating pair, no way. The eldest still hasn't found his pair yet how can the youngest?" Kagome trailed off as she watched the delicate waltz of the mates. The dragons tested each other carefully for about fifteen minutes before they too dove to the ground. This time Kagome knew that the dragons would be going to the stables to create a perfect little egg while their riders would disappear to one of the nice rooms in the mating stable to create a little life of their own. This was the Waltz of the Soul.

The next day Kagome awoke in a great mood. It was one of her days off and she had already decided to head over to the mating barn to see the new egg. She wanted to know what color the new dragon would be and if she managed to catch a glance of the Eldest Son that was just a bonus.

"Father," Kagome called as she entered the main house through the kitchen door. There was only an old horse demon sitting at the table with a bowl of thick green soup in front of him.

"Yes child," he responded, looking up at Kagome with a soft smile. He had always felt bad for the little girl that had lost her father young and had been separated from her family through a sale. Kenja had lost his own mate some years ago and had never been gifted with a daughter, but the cheerful, kind woman in front of him was just as he imagined a daughter.

"I wanted to head over to the mating barn to look at the new egg," Kagome asked jumping on the balls of her feet.

Laughing, Kenja responded," Yes of course dear, go, go. Have fun, but be careful." He gestured her away with an agonizingly slow movement of his hand. Kenja was always slow. He did everything with careful precision and endless patience. Only once when he was driven as close to demon rage as a horse youkai could get he had sped up drastically and his strength had increased. She was surprised at her adoptive father's power and remembered to never forget that demons were always demons.

Kagome smiled softly as she nodded her promise before taking off down the road. Her path was a dark and winding one as she took each back road she knew. It was best for her to ignore the main roads for their city by the sea attracted a great many reptilian youkai that would sooner kill her or steal her than see her walk around freely.

The mating barn was just a large building with two huge stables always full of fresh straw. They were built to hold two mating dragons and to be a soft spot for them to sleep afterwards. The rest of the build was two large rooms that held magnificent beds of the softest down and a warm fireplace for the human partners to combine along with their dragons. The entrance to the barn was huge and Kagome had no trouble slipping right into it in search of the newest addition to Auster IX.

In the very back of the barn the might red and lighter red dragons slept peacefully. Snuggled safely in between their massive forms was definite Knight dragon egg about two feet tall and a foot wide. The outer shell was such a light red it was almost red. "Guess their having a girl," Kagome laughed as she looked at the glittering surface of the egg. "So pretty," she cooed, itching to reach out and touch it but knowing better than to mess with a dragon mother. She sighed as she sat down in front of the egg and just watched the two beautiful creatures in front of her as their chests moved languidly up and down.

There was a clank of sound to her right and in an instinctive movement she bolted into the tiny spot behind the sleepy dragons and peaked out to see what was happening. From one of the smaller doors two snake youkai slithered into the room, carrying a large filmy egg in their hands. The egg had no shine or sparkly and looked suspiciously like a bad egg that a female had produced after the bonded egg. These eggs were hardly ever hatched and the few that were disappeared to become wild dragons. Kagome had never seen what happened to the unbounded eggs but as she watched the snake youkai like their scaly lips as they placed the egg down she had a sinking feeling.

"Letsss get sssssome ssseassoning for thisss treatsss," one of the snakes hissed and the other hissed its answer before they slipped away.

Kagome gasped at the shear thought and with little thought to her actions she ran forth as fast as her legs would carry her and snatched the filmy egg into her hands. It had a slimy surface that slid in her hands but she tucked it against her bosom and made a run for her home. She didn't stop even for a breath until she was safely in her house barn and had already tucked the egg into the thick straw she and laid down the day before. The straw stuck to the surface of the egg like glue and when Donder walked over to sniff the egg he backed away with a snort.

Kagome sighed dejectedly as she looked at the sad little rotten thing she had saved. It smelled horrible and would attract attention soon, and it was not like a dragon would possibly hatch from it. Death permeated the air around the shell and Kagome had to resist holding her nose. Really she had only saved it to stop from seeing the body inside being gobbled down by a bunch of reptiles.

"I just wish," she sighed as she looked at the mass of sticky straw," I just wish this wasn't my lot in life."

* * *

_This is a story that would not leave my head and the night before I was sitting around going, hmm I want to write something. Well I have this to finish and this to finish and this too. Oh lets just start a new one.' So sorry but I swear to start the sequel of Love Troubles very soon and work on Anything. I started chapter seven of Redemption through Blood but its going no where fast for now while I look for inspiration._

_This story is a combination of Three different dragon stories Ive read and most fantasy readers will be able to pick two out of three the last one might be a little hard. See if you can guess?_


	2. Ebony Wishes

Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)

Chapter Two: Ebony Wishes

That night Kagome decided she would bury the egg deeply out in the woods when no one was really awake and then she would return to her life as normal. That was the plan, but plans never go that smoothly.

She retreated to her bedroom for a quick nap as she waited for Kenja to go to bed. Her nap lasted until a little past midnight upon which she quickly jumped out of the bed and slid on her hard leathery shoes. Kagome didn't make a sound as she walked down the halls and out the door to the barn. Donder didn't even twitch as she scooted around his form and collected the egg. The horrible smell seemed to have lessened its intensity as she hugged it to her, but the sliminess had increased to the point that sticky clear goop slid down her chest and fell to the floor with a plop.

She made a face as she stepped over the gunk and slipped out the door. The house was near the edge of town and separated from the hussle and bussle of the inner city while still being up against the bay. To the right of the house stretched the dangerous wilderness of the forest, but Kagome didn't worry as she reached the borderline and walked a few more yards in until the trees covered her completely.

Carefully, she placed the egg down with a squish and moved a bit away before digging into the nutrient rich dirt with a small shovel she had borrowed from the barn. The dirt fell away easily and in no time she had dug a large enough hole to keep most predators away from scenting the easy meal. She reached over to gather the egg after putting her shovel down but as she lifted the egg it slipped right out of her hands as more and more goop dripped from the opaque surface. "What the," she whispered as the egg plopped and toppled on the ground. The surface wriggled and stretched as more and more of the thick substance pored from the egg and more and more of the scent disappeared until the rotten egg smell morphed into a sweet floral scent.

"Argh," Kagome cried out as suddenly her head exploded with searing pain and she was forced to curl up and clench at her pounding temples. Whimpering, tears leaked from Kagome's eyes as flashes of colors took over her inner mind. Each color was in light pastels that varied from blue to purple to red to green.

"Kagome," a voice called as her pain reached its crescendo before falling away and releasing the flood gates of tension.

Slowly, her slate blue eyes flickered open and her stiff arms loosened. She lifted her head up slowly before snapping it up with a sudden, "Huh?" Sitting innocently in front of her was a black dragon hatchling that left Kagome stuttering. There had not been a black hatchling in over a century. The rarity of the dragon was astounding even to her limited experiences of Auster IX.

It was a perfect mixture of a serpentine dragon and Knight Dragon. Its body was longer then most with shark like fins down its spine. Web like appendages stuck from its jaw, hiding three gills on each side. It had two ivory horns just developing on the side of her head and a slight bulge to reveal a developing unihorn on its forehead. Judging by size and features the little dragon was little girl with brilliant crimson eyes and a nice set of wings on her muscular back. The wings dripped with goop and stuck to her sides, but Kagome could see that the membrane looked healthy and in tact. Her toes and front claws were webbed and the sharp angles of her young body were built perfectly for cutting through the air like a hunting falcon or cleaving the waters apart like a shark.

With shaky hands Kagome reached out to brush her fingers across two red stripes that brushed the hatchlings jaw, but she hesitated as a flash of light pink brushed over her mind. With shocking realization Kagome feel to the ground, just missing the large pile of goop as her mind sent one message to her," This is your dragon."

"Wakey wakey," a cheerful voice called as a vibrant flash of color splashed across Kagome's mind. She groaned as she sat up and placed a hand to her head. "Wha," she grumbled looking around. The little female hatchling sat on her hunches right in front of her and with a yip like growl she leaned forward and liked Kagome's nose with a rough, forked tongue.

"Um Hello," Kagome called as she pet the dragon on its head. When her hand didn't pass through some illusion she laughed cheerfully and scooped the cute bundle into her arms. "Are you really my partner?" she asked, holding her breath and heart with hope.

As the dragon's head moved up and down and perfectly clear female voice broke into her mind," _I would hatch for no one but you._"

For someone that hardly ever cried, Kagome felt more tears drip from her eyes run down her cheek as she pushed her nose against the hatchlings still soft scales and took in the sweet floral scent that had long replaced the disgusting scent from before. "What's your name little ebony?" Kagome asked, not moving her head away.

'_Arike,_' she answered with a flash of red and black in her mind.

Arike, the name repeated itself over and over in Kagome's mind like a mantra. It had no meaning in any language she knew, which was odd because most dragons had a name that meant something. The meaning was unimportant, however, it was the dragon attached to it that gave her hope and freedom. In a few years when Arike was large enough she would be able to fly her. The only real problem was her dragon was late by about eighteen years. The dragon was supposed to grow with the infant so they were ready to ride at about five to six years if they were a knight dragon and they could only support the weight of a child. Would she have to wait fifteen to sixteen years to ride her dragon? That of course didn't matter as much as the fact that Arike was her dragon. That was all that was important.

"_Sleepy time_," the little hatchling chirped in a flash of dark blue as she snuggled into Kagome's lap. She was warmer than normal with her inner fires but her scales were still soft so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Her head was a slight weight on her chest and Arike's long tail wrapped completely around her waist. Kagome smiled down at the little one as she carefully settled her in her arms and moved over to a near by tree to lean against. The rough bark itched through her shirt but she ignored it as she settled down.

Arike was already sound asleep, but Kagome knew better than to even rest her eyes out in the forest. Hidden in the trees were creatures that even the demons stayed away from. It was the creatures of the forest that had taken away Kenja's sweet mate along with her faerie dragon. It is a sad fact for all demons that without one partner the other could not exist. With her death in mind Kagome stayed awake and alert until Arike woke from her exhausted slumber. By the time her red eyes opened, however, dawn light was already shredding through nights heavy cover.

"Time to head back, Kenja will be worried if I'm not their when he wakes up," Kagome remarked as she hoisted Arike more securely in her arms and started back the way she had come. The trees thinned toward the top of the hill that fell away to reveal the valley of the city. As she crested the hill she nearly dropped her precious cargo. "No," Kagome cried as she jolted down the steep dive. Right in front of her eyes in the coming dawn the building she had called home was in the last stages of burning away. The main house was nothing more than smoldering ash and the barn had collapsed in on itself and wisps of smoke was floating out.

Kagome barely noticed as she sat Arike down and ran onto the planks of the fallen barn were she saw a bulge in the fire. She lifted away the hot boards without any notice to the burns they left. Underneath a large bit of debris rest the small knight dragon Donder with his scales scorched and his eyes glazed over in a heavy shine. Kenja's serpentine dragon was curled up in Donder's arms as if he had tried to protect the water based dragon from the deadly flames he was more used to. The fire had tore trough the serpentine's slick scales and burned the light blue color to a crispy black that smelled of death and decay.

"_Kagome_," Arike cried, her thoughts a flash of lightening yellow and angry red. She was confused by the scents her brain was sending her, but it made her angry and she reared back on her legs to back a snarl that came out like a yippy growl. "Kagome," she cried again as blood red liquid scorched down her scales from her eyes.

Turning, Kagome scooped up her irated hatchling into her shaky arms and started back up to the forest just as the fire team arrived at the house. No one noticed the little human slip away as they cleaned up what they considered an 'accidental' fire. Right before she left she had stuffed a long sheathed dagger in her pocket. The dagger was a comfortable weight with the decision she had just made. The city would not be safe for a slave without a master, especially one with a rare black dragon, the only human in history to bond with a dragon. She only had one choice that was to head deep into the woods and live there until Arike was large enough, large enough to return to the town and destroy the snake demons that had left their mark on Donder's hard scales. She knew instantly that it was her fault that her adopted father was dead for only a snake could kill a dragon for nothing more than an egg.

"Kenja, father" Kagome whispered softly as she hugged Arike's warm body closer to her and marched further into the woods. She hadn't even had a chance to look for their bodies and instead ran as the fire team came. She knew she had to be strong to survive her revenge, but she desperately wanted to be weak.

"_It will be alright_," Arike cried softly, nuzzling against Kagome's cheek. Her mental colors were all soothing blues and greens that relaxed Kagome instantly. As the sun rose higher and higher Kagome stumbled her way through the woods until she came upon a large mountain of stone. Pure lime stone struck through the dirt and rose up to form a crescent moon plateau. It was about thirty feet high and leveled off at the top with little veins of quartz appearing at odd intervals. Kagome moved to the leeway side of the rock where the wind of the ocean down below would be blocked. In the curve of the rock there was a very small cave, just big enough to store a few things and for Arike to hide in if anything happened.

"I want you to stay in this little cave for awhile Arike, I need to go and find some good yew branches to make a proper weapon," Kagome ordered as she sat her bundle down and pet the bump on the top of her head.

"_Mm'k_," she murmured as she curled up in a ball inside the cave.

Kagome smiled softly at her before turning and wandering out through the trees in search of her query. There were no good branches nearby her camp and Kagome had to head out for almost an hour to find the right branch. Finally she found a nice long yew branch that bent easily under her touch. It would make a proper long bow. With a few more branches for arrows she started back for the Crescent Plateau. Occasionally she would stop and pick up a few wayward branches to start up a fire, and by the time she returned her arms ached from the pile in her hands.

She laid everything down carefully and separated her lighter wood for the weapons from the darker fire wood. She pulled the dark wood into a pile close to the rock face and took two rocks from nearby. She struck and struck at the rocks but no real sparks formed. Kagome growled as she flung one of the stones down, she had never made a fire before.

"_That won't work, you need flint and steel to do that,"_ Arike laughed as she walked over and sat beside her partner with a kittish purr. "_Just use magic, it will be easier_," she suggested as she starred at the wood doubtfully.

"Magic," Kagome murmured as she turned to the little hatchling. "I'm not a demon I can't use magic," she grumbled.

Arike snorted and bumped Kagome with the side of her horn. "_Just say the word of fire and it will be so, being a demon has nothing to do with that,"_ she exasperated.

"Word of fire?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling stupid.

"_Aduro, but remember to concentrate on your inner flame_," Arike answered with another nudge.

Wondering what she meant, Kagome held her hand over the wood and felt inside herself. What inner fire? She didn't feel any different, but there seemed like there was a coil built inside her, a spring waiting to snap. "ADURO" She cried out, snapping open her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them. Blue fire burst vibrantly from her hand and ate up at the wood, licking at the fuel. "Holy," she cried as she fell back in surprise. Had that come form her?

"Perhaps a bit too much," Arike commented as she snapped at the lively flames, putting out most of them but a small spark that created much more warmth then seemed possible.

The little flame left ate at the logs slowly but left a great deal of heat that a normal flame could not. Kagome marveled at what she had down as she relaxed by the fire and pulled her long branch into her lap. "I can't believe I can use magic," she whispered.

"_Of course you can, it is just harder for humans to use magic. Youkai use their jaki naturally as a part of them. Most humans need a dragon's help_," Arike remarked as she snuggled up to the logs.

Kagome pondered over what she had said as she began shaving off the rough bark from the branch. She shaped it how she wanted it before taking up the other pieces she had collected. She shaved away the bark on them and sharpened the end to a point while drilling three holes at the end. With each arrow how she wanted it she placed the tips close to the fire to harden before setting those aside as well. "Now I need a cord and feathers," she sighed, wondering how she was going to kill the animal that would supply her with these things.

Arike snorted as she lifted one eyelid and grumbled in a flash of mocking red," _Magic, little rider, magic_."

"I can use magic like that?" she questioned, looking at Arike with shimmering blue eyes.

"_With practice of course. Killing with magic is quiet a bit more difficult than sparking a fire. We will have to find your element and train with that. Even I have no knowledge of your closest element_," Arike answered with an encouraging flash of red.

Kagome sighed as she sat back and watched the flames. Training would take time, and it was only a matter of time before she would need food. It was dangerous for hatchlings to go to long without fresh meat. "Tomorrow you can show me what I need to know and I'll try to get something with my knife. Let us sleep for now," Kagome responded as she lay down on the hard dirt and cushioned her head with her arms. She was asleep quickly after the long day of work.

"_You could become quiet troublesome rider,"_ Arike grumbled as she curled around Kagome's back. Her crimson eyes clashed in the darkness and the eerie light of Kagome's blue flame. "_Be gone_," she hissed as the flame surged forth in the deepest black. The peacefully sleeping Kagome never saw the giant furry body bound away from their makeshift camp.

Kagome woke in layers. Slowly her mind woke and even slower her body responded. First her fingers twitched then her toes until her heavy eyelids finally forced themselves upwards. She groaned as she pushed her body from the ground and rubbed away the grit under her eyes. "I slept heavier than normal," she remarked to the morning air. The freshness of the outdoors filled her lungs as she looked around for Arike. The little dragon was easy to find, sitting against her side and looking at her with unblinking eyes.

"_We will train now,"_ Arike remarked. It was not a question.

Kagome stared, started at the echoing firmness in the hatchlings voice. IT was unusual for Arike to be so wise. In the demon world the dragon's mind developed along with their human partners. Each dragon had their own personality and level of wisdom, but Arike was unnatural, an anomaly. Was she so wise because her brain was right along with her own? OR was Arike much different than normal partners? Her hatching had been a first in dragon kind. It was if she had heat the shell from the inside so much that the shell had just melted away, but that would be impossible. A dragon shell could withstand heat up to 273 K. No dragon could produce heat like that.

On shaking legs, Kagome stood and stumbled after Arike before her sleep fog mind and muscles adjusted themselves. "How are we going to find my element?" she asked after Arike had stopped a good ways from the camp site.

"_We will use a spell of each and see which one you seem to control the best. It is an awkward way of doing things at best, but the closest we have without a proper trainer_," Arike responded. "_You already tried fire, try_**_ iteru."_ **

With no knowledge of the spell she was using Kagome placed her hands away from her body and concentrated on a tree straight in front of her. Once more she looked for that lock inside herself that held her power. She felt it click before she yelled," ITERU." She felt her power spark but nothing happened.

"_It is not that one, try seisui_," Arike ordered.

"No," Kagome responded, surprising her Arike. She closed her eyes to concentrate harder, on the power and on the word that meant nothing to her. This meaningless word had power of its own. She concentrated harder, never noticing as her breath came out in a silver mist and the temperature around her dropped. Just as Arike gasped she yelled," ITERU," in a blast of freezing water the tree in front of her cracked before flying dust covered the sight. As the dust settled Kagome's breathing faltered as she gazed upon her target, speared by a large shard of ice.

"What was that other one, seisui?" Kagome asked, her voice faltering.

Arike could only nod as she watch Kagome's trembling fingers spread and the same powerful magic ripped at her mental barriers. Kagome closed her eyes once more as she felt for the power. It was still there, buzzing in her veins. "SEISUI," She cried out and at the same time shot her eyes open. From the palms of her and clear water poured forth and shot at the tree. The tree swayed and the ice spear cracked, but the attack seemed weak.

"_No not that one either, try aori_," Arike suggested, she had been certain seisui would have been the one. The process repeated itself, but this time when Kagome yelled out the name the tree was tore to shreds in the middle as thousands of needles of piercing wind ripped into the rough bark. "_Powerful, but still not your strongest give jishin a try_."

Kagome sighed, as she tried to bring up more power. Her body was complaining as was her mind but she did as she was told and yelled out the word of power. Around her target the ground cracked and the tree groaned as its home crumbled beneath it. The tree tilted, leaning heavily to one side but did not fall.

Arike growled, none of the spells were just right. None of them had the power she wanted. "_It couldn't be,"_ she grumbled to herself. "_Try Ka…No give mei a try. Then we will know._"

Kagome turned at looked at Arike for a moment. There was something strange about this last word. She could feel it in the eerie way Arike whispered it. "alright," she remarked as she returned to looking at the tree. This time she did not close her eyes or hold her palms out. She kept her hands close, forming a circle by her heart as she whispered the word, "Mei."

The reaction was instantaneous. Pain like thousands of sharp needles tore through her nerves and into her mind as power surged to life in her hands. She felt her body spasm as she fell to her knees and gritted against the pain.

Arike's voice was distant in her mind as it whispered," _Your power is one I never would have imagined rider. You can not fight with this power until you find your true other half. You are Darkness._"

Kagome cried as she fell on her back and looked up into the blue sky. Her palms shook as pitch black energy tried to escape the circle of her palm. A deep voice shattered through her mind with power she had never felt from Arike. "Control it," he commanded just as a flash of silver suddenly appeared in the endless sky.

* * *

Love to BlueKitsine I can't believe you guessed Dragon's Blood right, that book is soooo old. A few other people guessed Eragon and they would be right as well as the one person that guessed The Dragon Riders of Pern Series.


	3. Silver Magic

Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)

Chapter Two: Silver Magic

The silver mass expanded as grew closer. Wide blue eyes watched in shock as one of the largest dragons she had ever seen descended upon the training ground. "Control it," the voice commanded again, and this time she winced. How was she supposed to control the mass of power forming in her hands?

"It is still your power, subdue it," the voice growled.

Kagome groaned as she forcefully clenched her hands. It felt like the power was trying to rip her fingers off, but she gritted her teeth against the pain. "My power," she cried out as she tried to imagine a tight cage pulling the raging fires back into her center.

"Very good," the voice soothed this time and with the voice came a pure light that encircled her mind and warmed her soul. The light helped her force the darkness away and back into her core. Kagome panted heavily for a moment before she lifted herself of the ground and leaned heavily against the sturdy tree beside her. The bark was warm and smooth beneath her touch, allowing her to lean fully against it before she took stock of the area around her.

The ground where she had been laying was scorched a deep black and the surrounding vegetation for a few feet had wilted away to dust. Arike stood near by but her vision was focused elsewhere. Kagome followed her sight and gasped at what she saw. Standing tall and looking regal was one of the first dog demons Kagome had ever seen. He had long platinum hair that reached his thighs and was secured in a tight leather clasp to keep it from getting in way during flight. He had eyes like liquid gold and two red stripes, the mark of a squad caption, adorned his pale cheeks. The teal crescent moon of the nocturnal fighters rested on his brow where his silver hair parted. He was dressed in a knight specialist unit uniform with smooth black leather rider pants to protect against scale burn. His shirt was made of the same material but had a red sakura pattern stitched onto the shoulders and three-quarter length sleeves. He wore a sturdy breast plate made of polished silver dragon scale that protected his heart and back. He also bore the advanced fighting and flight training marks in the form of two maroon stripes on each wrist. This could be none other than the great Knight Rider Sesshomaru.

Kagome fell further back into the tree as her mind clicked into place. How did he find her? What was he doing here? Was his hair as soft as it looked? Wait, wrong question.

He took a step forward, his heavy standard issue riding boots not making a sound. His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Move," he ordered.

Kagome leapt away from him, not really sure where he wanted her to move too, but as she heard chuckles of amusement she realized what had happened. The tree she had been so comfortably leaning against was in fact a very large silver dragon. He was not the largest Kagome had ever seen, his sleek design was obviously for speed, but Donder had been puny in comparison. He had straight ivory horns instead of the common ram design and instead of any spikes or frills his spine had a soft fur that started at the top of his skull and ended at the tip of his tail where the fur hardened and twisted together to form a sharp skewer. His wings folded so completely to his body that they would have blended in completely if the ends had been covered in scales instead of large pointed feathers. It was one of the strangest dragon's Kagome had ever seen but as his ice blue eyes starred at her with amusement Kagome realized it was also one of the most splendid.

After she had finally gotten over the fact that she had been leaning against one of the most deadly dragons in the region she fell back and scooped Arike into her trembling arms. "I don't care what you do to me," she growled, knowing she had broken thousands of rules in the last few days, "But don't you dare harm Arike. She hasn't done anything."

_"We did not come here to harm little rider, it was your element that drew us here_," a soft voice nudged into her mind as the silver dragon padded forward and blew a breath of hot air into Kagome's face.

"_Oy, back up lizard breath, who said you needed to come here? I had everything under control_," Arike snapped, with a bloody red.

"_Lizard breath you say, well at least I'm not the size of a lizard. I've seen faeries bigger than you," _the other voice teased. At that point Kagome assumed it was the silver.

"_Just wait a year and I'll drown you in a lake with my fangs,"_ Arike growled, but there was little bit in her words.

Even Sesshomaru, who was rumored to be extremely stoic in nature, looked startled by the playfully batter exchanging between the two dragons. They sounded like old friends even though neither had ever met. "Ekìra," Sesshomaru called as he walked over and place his clawed hand on the white fur between the dragon's horns.

"_Sorry,"_ Ekìra muttered as he laid his large head against Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome slowly released Arike and stood as she watched the interactions between dragon and rider. "What did you mean that my power drew you here?" Kagome asked softly.

Golden orbs turned to her Sesshomaru answered," Your elemental power is mei or darkness mine is kashoku or light. The elementals of light and dark are very hard to control and most can't use them, those that have them as their chosen elemental are even rarer. These two can only be used around the other for without light there can not be dark and vice versa. Your darkness called to my light."

Kagome blinked slowly as she tried to absorb what she had just been told. "Is that why the darkness was painful?"

"_That and because you are untrained. It was a bit to early for you to be learning mei_," Ekìra answered, giving Arike a disproving glare.

"_She was fine and I need to draw your rider here. Kagome needs a proper trainer,"_ Arike growled. "_And we need food_," she added as her stomach grumbled.

Ekìra chuckled as he nuzzled further against Sesshomaru's chest so he was only looking at her with one glinting eye. "I have no reason to train an escaped human with a hatchling," Sesshomaru responded as he turned and prepared to mount Ekìra.

Arike's eyes flashed crimson as her mental voice vibrated through the valley_," Seisui, I bind thee with steel fingers. Iteru, I freeze thee with the chill of zero._" With her powerful words Sesshomaru was frozen in place as thousands of strands of water wrapped around his body before freezing until only his head was free.

Sesshomaru growled as he tried to clench his fists within the powerful ice. The dragon magic held him strong and he was forced to call upon his own magic," Aduro, burn away these icy binds, devour, char, destroy." Light blue, almost white, fire encircled his body and in moments the ice evaporated.

"_You might want to rethink your response Sesshomaru unless you plan on disregarding a request from a Dragonian,"_ Arike remarked with an arrogant tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru turned first to Ekìra with a questioning gaze. The silver dragon gave a nod of his great head, leaving Sesshomaru to turn and face Arike once more. "I had not realized it was that kind of request."

"_It is, and in the coming time you will want full control of the kashoku living within you,"_ Arike responded truthfully.

"Wait, I'm confused," Kagome interjected as she looked from the dragons to the demon.

"_Don't worry about it Kagome, it time you will understand what is going on, but for now you need to train and get stronger with Sesshomaru and Ekìra. You need to learn the battle of words. Just shouting the word of power is unpredictable and few can control how the power will manifest and it would take ages to learn the language. The way knight riders cast spells now is a mixture of Austerian and Dragonian,"_ Arike answered.

"That makes sense I guess," Kagome remarked as she scratched the back of her head.

Arike chuckled softly in waves of bright yellow as she bounded forward and leapt onto Ekìra's back. "Come on ya old rump lets go get some food while the riders get acquainted," she ordered as she slapped his side with her small claws. Ekìra snorted and he shook his shoulders. When Arike didn't move he glanced at Sesshomaru before leaping up into the air and disappearing in a flash of silver.

Kagome gulped as she looked from the flash in the sky to Sesshomaru. "Um hi," she squeaked, not sure what to say to her idol.

"Which family did you come from? "Sesshomaru questioned. He had already looked over her clothing and the knife at her side. She had obviously been a slave at one time.

Kagome wasn't really that surprised that he would ask that question. After all, during times between falls the Knight dragons not only trained but also acted as the police of the city. "Kenja the horse demon," she responded softly, the name still painful.

In a flash Sesshomaru had his claws wrapped securely around her slim neck. "Murderer," he growled dangerously. Sesshomaru had been there to put out the fire when the gentle horse demon had been killed. No one had any ideas of what had happened, but most felt badly about the kind merchant's death.

"No," Kagome gasped as she clawed at Sesshomaru's hands. How could she get him to understand that she had stolen Arike's egg from Snake demons and it had been them that had burned the house? She could feel her throat restricting as her lungs longed for precious oxygen. Deep in her heart the power flame of life Kagome possessed sparked to life and through her tight air ways she managed to gasp to one syllable to save her life, "mei."

As Sesshomaru released her and the darkness seeped from her body she did not have the ability to command it but in her mind she gave all her will to it, '_oh great darkness blanket the beast in your ebony folds and close wild eyes in the darkness of seep_.'

The cloud did as bid and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru, but even as his eyelids grew heavy he let out a sigh with a wave of his hand," Kashoku, bring the dawn light that clears all slumber."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome wheezed as she tried to push more air into her abused windpipe. She knew she had to explain quickly what happened. "Before fie, went to see new egg," Kagome started, her voice cracking. "Snake demons tried to eat unpaired, bad egg," she continued, gaining more ground. "But I couldn't watch them so I took and Arike hatched from it. When I returned in the morning to talk to Kenja, the house and barn where already destroyed," she cried softly as she remembered the hideous stink of burned flesh and scales.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air discretely but he could not detect any deceit in her scent. Truthfully it should have been obvious that Kagome was not at fault. No human would ever kill a horse demon. The horse demons where the kindest towards their slaves and treated them like family.

"_What are we after anyways?"_ Ekìra grumbled as he flew lower to the trees, easily darting around the tallest ones.

"_Kagome needs string and feathers so we are going after a cho bird_," Arike answered as she glanced over the side of his neck.

"_I should have expected her to be an archer. Well I think I scent one pretty near by. Would you like to see how strong you are in that little body?"_ Ekìra chuckled.

"Yes, actually I believe so," Arike remarked with a fanged grin before she dove straight off of his back. The drop was far and steep. She fell like a black rocket as she folded her wings to her back and kept her neck straight. Directly below her stood the elusive Cho bird it was a two legged animal with medium sized wings built for steering instead of fly. On the ground it was an extremely fast animal and some merchants trained the bird for extra pack animals. The only problem with them was the vibrant feathers of red, yellow, and orange that showed the bird as a dangerous animal with poison liquid on its beak and spurs.

The cho bird glance up just in time to see Arike and as it hurried forward she only managed to clip its tail feathers before landing on the ground.

The bird squeaked as it shifted around on one foot and launched itself forward. Its poison beck flashed once then twice, but missed as Arike rolled to the side.

"_Not so easy_," she taunted as she leapt forward and latched her little fangs into the bird neck.

It struck her hard in the underbelly, sending her tumbling. She growled in irritation as she rushed forward again, red eyes glinting. "_Die,"_ Arike howled as she latched her fangs around the neck and swung her hind legs up. In a flash of black she pounded her back legs into the neck until a distinctive crack rent the air. "_Thought so_," she growled as tugged at the bird's neck but it was too big for her to move.

"_Well done_," Ekìra praised as he landed and took the bird in his jaws and swung it onto his back. Arike jumped on after it and secured the corpse with the leather cords Sesshomaru had placed on him for hauling supplies. "_You should be more careful though. Being so small will put you in danger with such prey_," he reprimanded.

"_I was fine, if the bird caused to much of a threat I would have burned it away with magic_," Arike grumbled as she curled up on Ekìra's back. Her stomach was sore from the scratched and as the softest part of her body the bird had managed to tear the tender flesh.

"_Will the poison effect you_?" he questioned, worried.

"_No, I'll be fine. Their poison is meant for weaker animals with no internal poison of their own. My poison will counter act it_," she answered before leaning down and licking the wounds. She shivered as a lightening bolt of pain flashed through her mind, and she realized quickly that it was not her own.

Ekìra felt a spark in the worm of a surge of light form Sesshomaru's power. "_Is it okay to leave them alone like that?" _he asked curiously as he craned his long neck to look at Arike. The little dragon was curled up like a kitten between his shoulder blades, watching his with only one half way opened eye. He could feel the shivering cold of Kagome's power and the soothing warmth of Sesshomaru's spark to life in the distance.

"_They will be fine; they need to learn a bit about each other anyways. Why did you pick such a stuffy rider_," Arike grumbled.

"_He's not stuffy, just quiet. Sesshomaru likes his privacy and you were the one that told me to pick the rider closest to light. What took you so long to get dark?" _he scoffed.

"_Unlike you, I actually have a bunch of work to do and how was I suppose to know that darkness was a human_," Arike grumbled, scratching at Ekìra's back with her claws.

"_That tickles shorty_," he teased, blow a trickle of white fire at her.

"_I'll catch up to my rider soon, and then you can't tease me_," she grumbled swatting at the fire.

"_I'll always tease you, Love; especially when we have been apart for so long. Three hundred years is three hundred too many_," Ekìra sighed softly as he nuzzled against Arike.

"_Yes,"_ she muttered, nuzzling back, "_much too long_." She growled lowly like a purr as her mind flashed light blue and pink," _just remember, in a year's time we will have a hatchling of or own._"

* * *

_A few people have gotten on to me for grammar errors and I apologize but the only editing I do for these chapters is spell check. I don't even read them over a second time. So sorry if it bothers you too much and thank you for all the help. I'd also like to say that I find it quite amusing that so many people sent me reviews saying my story is so original. I'm really just throwing a bunch of other people's ideas together to fit my world, not really that original at all but I'm glad you enjoy it. _

_P.S. If anyone would draw Sesshomaru in his riding gear for me I would love you dearly._


	4. Azure Skies

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)**

**Chapter Two: Azure Skies**

It took a few moments but Kagome finally got her bearings. She stood on shaky legs, it took a bit of energy to control the darkness like that but the words seemed to work. She had managed to get it to do what she wanted before Sesshomaru had forced it away.

She looked up at Sesshomaru with curious eyes and could not help but ask, "What is a Dragonian?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her in silence for the longest time, as if he could not comprehend how she could ask that question. "If you do not know then you can not know until your partner tells you," he finally answered.

"Oh," Kagome trailed off as she looked away, feeling stupid. "Then, um, could you teach me more about the Austerian part of spell casting?" she asked, more nervous then she had ever been in her life. Stealing the egg had been easier.

"Its simple," he answered almost instantly. "You used it before when you called on the darkness. It's just a description of what you want the power to do. The more syllables in the words the more power and if you just repeat the same word over again it won't work well. The more elaborate the more powerful. Simple," he explained.

Kagome thought over what he said. It made a bit more sense now why they used such literary descriptions now. She was glad now that she had decided to copy their speaking patterns earlier instead of just commanding it stupidly.

"Stand," he commanded suddenly. "I want you to counteract." Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to move. He called out his magic calmly and with dangerous accuracy, "Iteru! Jagged daggers slice."

"Wah," Kagome cried as she clamored to her feet. Hundreds of tiny shards of ice slit her cheek and hands before she could react. "Are you trying to kill me," she growled, tempest eyes darkening.

"To slow woman, even a child could counteract that move," he snapped. "Iteru! Cleave, slice, sever," his magic was just as swift the shards of ice coming at her instantly.

The first strike had stung, hitting only shallow areas that left her skin buzzing. The second shards were larger and she did not wish to experience the same pain. "Aduro! Burn away," Kagome cried out at the last second and her inner black fire hissed as it lapped up the icy shards, but her pause had allowed one lose shard to strike across her cheek. It stung worse then before and left her blood dripping down her neck and into her clothes.

Sesshomaru's already cold face hardened more as he clenched his jaw. "Use your brain, burn away could do anything, we are in a forest, now heal yourself your bleeding all over the place," he order flicking his wrist like it was the easiest thing in the world to heal with magic.

"How, Arike didn't tell me that word," Kagome cried holding her arms out in challenge.

"What did she teach you?" he questioned and though his voice barely fluctuated Kagome felt that Sesshomaru was exasperated.

"Dark, water, wind, fire, and earth," she listed off, "Oh and light."

Sesshomaru starred at her for a moment, his eyes seeming to go straight through her. "Then use light, it works best for healing magic," he answered.

"Light, but I'm darkness wouldn't that make it difficult," Kagome asked, scrunching up her brow in curiosity. Sesshomaru did not answer only starred at her with a look that seemed to say, 'who is the magic user here?' With a sigh Kagome placed her right hand over a cut on her left arm and closed her eyes. She searched for her magic and drew it up from her center to her fingertips. "Kashoku! Stitch together these wounds with threads of healing warmth," she ordered. When Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised to see thousands of little threads of black light seeping into her arm and up to her face. It took a moment but surely the wounds were pulled together and closed.

"_Very well done Kagome, it takes quite a bit of practice to use healing magic. Sesshomaru was being mean to ask you to_," a voice in her mind called with a pleasing bright blue.

"_Arike,"_ Kagome called back as she lifted her head to the sky and squinted through the sunlight as Ekìra came down upon their little hideaway. The sleek silver had Arike on his back as well as a large Cho bird. He landed smoothly and Arike jumped off and glided over to her. Kagome scooped up her dragon with a smile, nuzzling against her warm scales.

Ekìra smirked to himself as he pulled the bird off of his back and placed it in front of the two. "_I believe you needed some feathers,"_ he commented nosing the yellow bird.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you so much," Kagome smiled and tried to send a happy yellow flash to the dragon. He didn't say anything in response, but she felt he got the message.

Nervous under so many eyes, Kagome kneeled next to the bird and started to pluck the largest feathers from its neck and hind corners. It was a mixture cho bird with mainly yellow feathers but red tips. The vein running through the middle of each feather was thick and sturdy. She plucked the bird almost completely bare separating the feathers into usable for arrows and usable for bedding piles before taking out her knife. Like most poultry no real skinning was involved but she hacked off the head and the lower legs. The bone took a moment to cut through and crunched under her blade.

Next she dislodged the hip bone and yanked off the large muscular thigh. Around the bone and in-between two muscle connections ran thick sinew called silver skin. It was a type of fat that was almost impossible to break down and was inedible. She shaved the silver skin off carefully before cutting the middle into a thick long stripe. With care she rolled the stringy material into a long, slick cord. Taking up her yew bow, she stretched the string taunt and tied a small loop at both ends. She slipped one end over the top, pushing it down as far as it would go, before stretching the other end down to the bottom and slipping it own.

All of this took a bit of time, but not once did she look up. If she would have seen Ekìra, Sesshomaru, and Akira sitting around a fire one of them had conjured up. Neither of them said a word out loud, but various contemplative faces seemed to belie that they were conversing mentally.

Finally she looked up with an exhausted smile and held out the bow along with a few arrows she had completed with feathered ends. "Now I have a bow so Arike and I can hunt together," she said with a bright smile at Sesshomaru. Ekìra snorted softly so that the blast of hot air ruffled Arike's scales as he starred at her teasingly. Arike struck back with a small paw. Kagome decided the two were pretty good friends because only best friends tease each other so much. She chuckled as she watched her little hatchling latch onto the powerful silver dragon's nose and head butt him.

Amber eyes as smoldering and unreadable as the sun starred at Kagome for the longest time, before Sesshomaru stood. His lean form seemed to unfold forever as he slid to his full height-despite being a dog demon he had the grace of a deadly feline. "_Come Ekìra_," his mental voice was as stern as his real voice.

Ekìra looked up before just as gracefully pulling himself to his legs. "_Sesshomaru_" he called curiously. His head was tilted to the side so his scales glinted silver.

If it had been anyone else, Kagome guessed that Sesshomaru would never have answered the question, but coming from his life partner it was hard for anyone to be bluntly rude. 'It is time to return to the city. We have night duty,' he answered as he walked over to the dragon and with a very slight bow of the head in respect, swiftly leapt onto his back. Ekìra starred at the little black dragon before glancing at Kagome. He bowed his head before taking to the sky.

It was the most amazing thing Kagome had ever seen. His powerful muscles bunched under silky scales before stretching taunt and pushing the large body up into the sky before his wings caught against the wind. The tightly packed feather's flared in the wind before he began pumping his wings and shooting off into the sky. The take off took only seconds before he was completely out of site.

"_Such a show off, but I suppose it's to be expected. He is the greatest flyer of all Dragonia_," Akira huffed as she padded over to Kagome's side.

The young human looked down at her partner curiously before asking what had been on her mind for some time, "What is Dragonia or a Dragonian. I mean you commanded one of the greatest dragon knights of all time with a word."

Akira laughed softly, her mind flashing brilliant yellows and blues. "Yes that arrogant boy will not listen to much. You should first know that centuries before humans ever came to Auster that the demon's had no more power over the dragons than the humans due now. They could only defend against the fall with their minuet magic. A group of demons finally got fed up with their never ending struggle and went in search of the legend of Dragonia. There were rumors going around of a castle miles up into the sky surrounded by violent storms and powerful magic. This castle was rumored to contain creatures of extraordinary power that could defeat the thread with ease.

So the group of demons, knowing they could not fly that high alone, forced a small pack of dragons into flying them up there. The group was easily slaughtered for their harsh treatment of the dragons, but two demons were smart and kindly requested a ride. The two dragons they asked took to the Castle of Dragonia and there they met thousands of dragons, larger and more powerful then any dragons they had ever seen on land. The mighty king of Dragonia saw to the demons and heard their plea, but he denied their request.

Sadly the pair returned to the ground with the help of the dragons and separated soon after hitting the ground. It was many years later that they met again. The demon pair had mated and though they had had a large litter the thread had fallen not days after their birth. The mother and father used every ounce of their strength to ward of the thread, but it fall in massive clumps and it was not long before the pair and six of their small pups all perished. One small pup survived. He was the smallest of them all but some how he had managed to pull a fading shield around him. No female dragon could ignore such a sight and she and her mate burn the thread to ash to protect him. He was still in his true demon form so it was easy for the dragons to carry him off to safety.

They raised him as best as they could and he grew strongly but when he finally changed into his humanoid form they could not communicate as easily. The dragon couple, who could produce no hatchlings of their own, broke the greatest of the Dragonian laws and merged minds with the demon.

Thankfully everything worked out fine and the trio lived happily until the demon found a mate. He wished to have a family of his own and when his mate finally had pups they were all happy. Well until the thread fell again. It fell as strong and powerful as ever and while the dragons were away hunting. The demon defended his pack viciously, but by the time the dragons returned all the pups had been eaten away and their adopted son was close to following after them. The dragon pair could not watch such a thing and in a fit of rage the two once more destroyed the fall and curled up beside their son. He was heavily wounded and close to death and together the pair made the ultimate sacrifice for their child. In a blast of magic that could be felt all the way in Dragonian the dragon partners gave their life energy to their son, reviving him and healing his wounds. It was true that only one had to die, but the pair did everything together and they gave their lives together like true soul mates.

The magic shock wave made the very Kind of Dragons himself fly down from Dragonia for the first time in millennia to see what had happened. He was shocked and saddened to see the dragon skulls surrounding the demon for the pair had been his only children. Dragon magic poured off the boy and as the dragon king opened his mighty jaws to shall the demon he was surprised to find his neck bared as the boy spoke in perfect Dragonian, "I have disgraced and killed my parents please devour my rotten soul."

The king, who had been mad in grief, paused and realized that his children had died to give this boy life. '_I can not kill my own grandchild_,' the king finally said, surprising the demon. The two talked for a long time. Learning many things about each culture and how they had lived. Finally the king came to a decision. He left his powerful brother to the demon and his brother's mate partnered with the demon female. Amazingly enough the female demon had gotten some of the resounding power and her belly once more swelled with a pup. Soon dragons were sent all over the world to partner with the purest of the demon race. No one ever learned who it was that made the pact with the dragons but they all learned the rules.

Never harm a dragon.

Always respect a dragon.

Honor the magic.

These rules where written in stone and placed into the center of the first demon settlement. The fourth, unspoken rule, was, "When a Dragonia seeks help, that help must be given." For the dragons sent out were all from Auster except for the king's brother. The Dragonians had magic that would burn away the core of any demon and only the demon that had been reborn in dragon magic could control the power his partner shared with him." Arike finished her story solemnly, her colors made a vivid rainbow rollercoaster of feelings that were nearly impossible to sort through.

"Wow," Was all Kagome could manage to say, even though she felt there was a bit more to this story.

Arike looked up with sad red eyes before they narrowed and a cackle of pure magic surged around her. "_Do you understand now why he listened so well_?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly. It made sense now why Sesshomaru, who she suspected never agreed to anything he didn't want to do, had said yes to Arike's pushy demand. If the dragons were responsibly for the demon's cushy life then the demons owed the Dragonians everything. The story was odd though, something about it struck a cord in her heart, perhaps it was only Arike's feelings transferring to her, but they were strong and hard to ignore. "Thank you for telling me Arike I understand thing better now," Kagome added as she scratched the sensitive area behind Arike's ear holes.

Arike nuzzled against the pleasant fingers as a gently voice whispered across her mind. "_Love, are you alright_?" the whisper asked.

Arike recognized the voice instantly and let her whole body relax as the voice sent gentle waves of blue through her mind. Only Ekìra could reach her mind from so far away. "_I'm fine I was just telling Kagome about the Dragonians_," he answered with a nuzzle of light blue back.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be with you to tell the tale, but Sesshomaru and I are guarding the village_," he responded with the addition of chirping birds to his mental scene.

Arike felt her entire body fall into relaxation until she closed her eyes and curled up against Kagome's hand. She managed to get out one more sentence before she fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep. "_It's okay it's only natural that a mother mourns the loss of her son_."


	5. Crimson Encounters

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Strom)**

**Chapter Three: Crimson Encounters**

"_Did you know that a dragon's color shows the soul of the dragon and its partner?_" Arike commented the next morning.

Kagome looked up from poking the fire back to life. "Really? But I always thought black meant evil."

Arike gathered her self up so she seemed to grow in size. "What lizard brain told you that nonsense? Black is a very noble color that means wisdom," she huffed.

Kagome chuckled softly as she patted her partner's head in apology. "I did not know, sorry. What does silver mean?" she asked in honest curiosity.

Arike pursed her lips, a strange look for a dragon, before answering, "Silver means nobility or honor. Sesshomaru might be a cold one but he wouldn't have Ekìra if he didn't have a good heart."

Kagome nodded slowly. "That's good to know. That he has a good heart. I had always admired his and his family's flying. It would be sad if such graceful moves were preformed by a jerk."

Laughing until she projected vibrant yellow shocks in her mind, Arike remarked, "I never said he wasn't a jerk."

Blank faced, it took Kagome a moment to get what she said. She burst into laughter after the comment sunk in. "Your so mean Arike," Kagome scolded teasingly.

Arike stood and sauntered off her mental voice only stating, "I was not being rude only tell the truth."

Still chuckling Kagome rose up, grabbed her bow and satchel, and followed after her hatchling. Of course after only a few days it was no longer right to call her hatchling. Her egg horn had fallen off and her wings were fully dry to where the membrane could unfold and catch the breeze. She had none of the awkwardness of a young dragon and her exponentially increasing size was now that of a two year old dragon. At the rate she was growing she would be gliding in a few days and fly in five. If Kagome was calculating right she would be able fly with Arike for short periods of time in three months.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Kagome, we still have to survive out here and get you trained. That blasted acid monster will fall soon and we will still be out in the mountains without the knights' impenetrable barrier_," Arike warned.

Kagome nodded, subdued. "I understand. I'll train my hardest until I can use my magic to its full extent."

"_Good, I'm sure you will be a quick study_," Arike remarked. "_Now Partner let's get something to eat_," she grinned, showing needle fangs.

Kagome laughed as she pulled her brand new bow to her. The wood felt smooth in her hands and she felt the power of the weapon. By Decree it was illegal for any human to ever hold a weapon. The dagger was one thing but the bow was defiantly her weapon of choice.

Silently, the duo slipped into the woods. Arike lead the way, keeping her head down as she sniffed at the ground. Kagome stretched her senses as far as she could. It was dangerous in the forest, even for a demon. After fifteen minutes or so a rumbling sound followed by a large splash came in the distance.

"The ocean," Kagome blurted as she raced ahead of Arike and came to a clearing in the trees. It seemed as if the trees just stopped like a large fence surrounding a black sand beach. Kagome paused at the break and kneeled down to let the thin sand filter through her hands. It was soft and warm.

Her eyes followed the slopping beach down to the old docks below where a fishing crew was pulling the nets. It was a scene Kagome had seen many times before. Three small boys ranging from five to eight hauled the heavy nets from the rickety docks onto the even worse boat. Two lizard demons carrying deadly looking tridents laughed and jeered as they stood around and watched the struggling children. One of them hissed something at the youngest boy and hit him hard in the abdomen until he tumbled over the side of the boat and floundered for a moment before pulling himself out and continuing to haul the nets.

"How can they be like that, so cruel?" Kagome asked turning to Arike.

"_Some demons just have no heart; they don't see what they are doing like you do. Come Kagome we don't need to watch this_," Arike answered as she tugged on Kagome's pants, her soft words were followed by a blue so dark and sad it was almost black.

Kagome hesitated wanting to do something, but finally she followed after Arike. There was nothing she could do now, not yet. The two of them worked deeper into the woods until Kagome shot a small herbivore that they snuck up on. They hauled it back to camp and after preparing it, Kagome stuck it on a spit to cook for herself while Arike tore into a large raw chunk. They ate in silence, brooding over the days events.

They were lucky for the silence for even the slightest bit of noise would have covered the very soft sound of flapping wings. Even without Arike's warning Kagome knew it wasn't Sesshomaru. Ekìra never made a single sound when he flew, certainly nothing they could hear from a ways away. Swiftly, Kagome and Arike slipped into the forest and fully hid themselves in a massive bush with plenty of undergrowth. Without warning Arike whispered a spell that covered their scent and minds from any curious dragons or demons.

Only as the dragon landed did they realize that the meat was still smoldering on its spit. The dragon was massive by any standards. It was a four legged knight with blood red scales and sharply curved black horns. Its tail spine was covered in spikes and the dragon wore the light leather armor of a high level solder.

The rider had the tan leather heart armor, but his basic under clothes were the same bright red of his dragon. The man didn't carry any of the tattoos that Sesshomaru had, but the small silver triangles on the top of his head almost hidden by his equally silver hair gave a clear explanation. He was rarity, a hanyou with a dragon partner. Kagome only had to glance at his dragon to recognize him. This was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother. It was his and his mate's egg that she had gone to see after the impressive display of flying they had preformed in the sky. Really it was almost thanks to him that she had found Arike's egg.

Of course that little bit of information wasn't about to make her leave her hiding spot. She could trust Sesshomaru; his half-brother however was another story. Many said that dragon owning hanyous were the worst for a human to run into because they had something to prove.

"What are we looking for," the large red grumbled. His voice was deep with the undertone growl that all dragons held when they spoke out loud. It was more the personal preference of the dragon and the partner how they communicated. Arike and Ekìra preferred the intimacy of telepathic communication, while Inuyasha and his partner apparently preferred vocal communication.

"That missing human they think killed the horse demon family," Inuyasha answered as he searched around the area, sniffing at the ground.

"Wasn't that human a little girl," the red laughed, making the earth rumble.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted as he kneeled down and looked at the left over down from the cho bird Kagome had butchered the day before.

"Its obviously some young pup training for the up coming knight test," the dragon commented as he lifted his paw and scrapped his claw across the tree Kagome had practiced on. The ice had melted but the tree still had a massive hole in it along with splitters taken out by the wing and scorch marks. The ground around it was disturbed and the roots on one side were visible.

"If it was just some pup why did it hale tail leaving this meal," Inuyasha challenged as he pointed at the still cooking meat.

Actually surprised by such an observation, it took him a moment to rebound. "I'm sure the hatchling didn't want some knight coming up and making fun of their training," he suggested.

Inuyasha looked around a bit more. His golden eyes darted around suspiciously before he shrugged and leapt up on his dragon's back. "Alright Adamans lets go," Inuyasha ordered as he tugged at his reigns. Adamans glared at him with one green eye before jolting into the air and flapping off.

"You should be more wary," a voice called from behind and with a jolt Kagome lurched out of the bush. "Wah," she cried as she jerked around and pointed her bow at the intruder.

Sesshomaru stood there looking calm even as his eyes mocked her. Ekìra was at his side, looking as if they had both materialized out of thin air. They were so silent it was scary.

"You could be silent too. Darkness can be deathly quite," Ekìra commented, invading her mind with his soothing voice. Dragon's didn't have much privacy when it came to the mind. It didn't matter if they invaded because you shouldn't have anything to hide. A dragon can handle cruelty and evil but never a liar.

Arike snorted, "_Psah don't let him trick you Kagome, he was using the light to reflect over his scales. A fake invisibility. He's like a large fuzzy mirror." _

Kagome's eyes widened. "Invisibility?" she squeaked.

Ekìra bobbed his head, looking proud of himself. "_I don't only specialize in light magic, I'm a light dragon. Of course the little darkling at your side can do something similar. Isn't that right Shadow walker_?" There was a teasing glint in his eyes and once more Sesshomaru was surprised by his partner's attitude. Ekìra had always been more talkative then him but never so playful, and now he was learning things that he never knew existed.

Sesshomaru had grown up on the Dragonian legend, but had never known that each dragon was categorized by an element and that the strongest dragons could control those elements by will. It wasn't magic it was something stronger. Sesshomaru had only learned the invisibility technique when Ekìra had told him about it, conveniently the day before Arike was born. There was something going on between those two.

"What do you mean by Shadow Walker?" Kagome interrupted, looking up with her big, curious eyes.

"_Arike was quite the trouble maker in a different world. She has the ability to merge with shadows. With the right amount of concentration she can walk through walls_," Ekìra answered.

If dragons could blush Arike probably would have been, but the light pink in her mind made up for it. "_It's just a little talent_."

Sesshomaru almost scoffed. "You need to move camp," he ordered suddenly, tired of the small talk. He had just followed Inuyasha down here because Ekìra had suggested it.

Kagome nodded, silenced by his harsh tone. He glared at here for a moment as if in warning before turning on his heel and walking away.

"_Sesshomaru_" Arike called her voice deeper and older.

He paused in step and tilted his head to gaze at the little one. He wasn't sure what to think of the dragon. Ekìra seemed to respect her but is was the dragon of a human female. How strong could she be, but then again she was a dragon of darkness and that shadow walker bit sounded powerful.

"_I'm going to teach Kagome Shadow Walking tomorrow. I want you to come to keep an eye on her_," Arike ordered with a challenging tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru wanted to snarl. Damn Dragonian. He barely nodded his head in agreement before mounting Ekìra. The dragon paused before taking off. "_Your crazy Arike, don't push yourself or you'll kill her_," Ekìra growled.

Ekìra did not wait for a reply, but pushed into the sky with only one flap before gliding away. They didn't speak to each other only let the wind whipping past drown their thoughts. Sesshomaru was still confused over his partner's actions. It was not his norm to be so concerned for a random dragon, Dragonian or not.

The Tashio manor was separated as far as possible, without being rude, from the town. It was set up on a cliff and right behind the manor the cliff fell off to the ragging sea below. The complex had three main buildings the first was where the bedrooms, kitchen, and bathrooms. The second building was the stables for a handful of horses and Inu's, Sesshomaru's father, dragon. The third build was the stable for Inuyasha and his mate's dragons.

Ekìra landed without a sound in the middle of the complex. Sesshomaru dismounted and together they walked towards the main house. The Tashio household had a legacy of massive dragons. Inu's dragon was the largest ever recorded, the stable for him being even taller than the main house. Inuyasha's dragon was also impressively large to the point that many of the Knight Dragon generals were dwarfed by him. Among such stock Ekìra was a hatchling. Standing next to Adamans, Ekìra only reached his underbelly. The silver could actually walk, without bending, under Inu's dragon. Of course this small size allowed Ekìra to enter the house and sleep in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

They headed into the house with only a pause at the large stable where Aurum, Inu's dragon, slept heavily. Ekìra moved up the stairs and to the bedroom to brood while Sesshomaru went in search of food in the kitchen.

"What has you so emotional?" Inu asked as he stood in the kitchen, he held a nasty combination of raw egg and water in a glass.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru answered, raising a brow as if to ask, when have you seen me emotional.

Inu shrugged, tilting his glass back until a slimy yolk slid into his mouth. He lapped it up, licking the bit of yellow slime off his lips. "I'm just wondering what would send Ekìra up to his room without dinner," he stated with a knowing look.

"You know how he is," Sesshomaru responded, referring to the random moments during the year when Ekìra would go off to brood for no apparent reason. Sesshomaru moved over to ice box, glancing at the contents he was saddened to find it rather lacking. There were a few pieces of raw meat, but it was white and he preferred dark. There was a small plate of cooked dark meat with some type of gravy on it the looked appetizing. He lifted it up, sniffing at it. He cringed the moment the scent reached his nose. "Onions," he growled and placed it back down.

Inu laughed as he leaned over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Yeah Sakura said Rin really liked onions so she got one." He was still chuckling as he moved back to his spot on the counter. "Oh and careful Sakura found a few chocolate bars the other day that she thought Rin would enjoy so avoid those silver bars," he added with a cringe of his own.

Sesshomaru jerked his hand back like he'd been burned. Almost comically he skirted around the chocolate and grabbed a slice of cheese, a piece of the meat and an egg. He moved over to a small wooden box next to his father and pulled out a roll of bread. With his claws he sliced open the breed and placed the raw meat inside with the piece of cheese. Then he cracked the egg a placed it over the top. Letting the egg white slime up the inside. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to grin as he lifted the sandwich and took a large bite. The egg slid cleanly down while the meat made his mouth water.

"Now I know something is wrong," Inu remarked as he watched. "You only make that when your stress, don't make me ask Ekìra."

Sesshomaru growled before taking another bite. He hated the fact that his father was the only person in Auster XII that could communicate with every dragon from any range. Normally a mind could only invade a dragon's without permission, but Inu just wondered along at any distance, and Ekìra listened too. The blasted silver could be in one of his moods and it was only Inu not his own partner that could drag him out of them. Pissed, and not wanting to do anything rash Sesshomaru gnashed his fangs and marched up the stairs. His posture and scent warned Inu off. So for the time he would let the subject drop and nurse his drink.

* * *

_I always find it interesting the people always write Sesshomaru as someone who doesn't eat very often or doesn't eat human food. Well I have a Siberian husky that is only supposed to eat once a day, and she doesn't eat much but she does eat daily and if offered human food she laps it up. As for the strange references to onions well dogs can't eat onions, and I'm sure most know that chocolate is practically a poison to them. The raw eggs, which sounds disgusting I know, is something most trainers or breeders feed their dogs occasionally as something to make their coat shine and give them a burst of protein._


	6. Amethyst Shadows

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)**

**Chapter Five: Amethyst Shadows**

Sesshomaru woke irritated. It was only a few hours after dawn and as a dog Youkai he appreciated his sleep almost as much as a neko. Ekìra, however, was pacing near his door and the irritable swirl of colors he was projecting was giving Sesshomaru a headache. "Ekìra, stop projecting," Sesshomaru growled, flinging a heavy pillow at the dragon.

It hit him in the side of his head and he swung around with an evil glint to his eye, clawed the curtains off the windows. "Get up, we have to go before Arike tries to teach it to her without us," he ordered stubbornly.

Now Ekìra wasn't nearly as stoic as Sesshomaru but he certainly wasn't as out spoken as Adamans, if he was so agitated there was something going on that Sesshomaru wasn't privy to. Still pissed, Sesshomaru rose from bed and headed down to the kitchen. If he was going to be lacking in sleep, he sure as hell wasn't going out on an empty stomach.

He groped blindly around the ice box until he found on of his mother's meat bars. They were a mixture of ground hamburger with gravy frozen on top. He hardly lifted his eye lids as he pulled off the wrapping and took a nice big bite of… rich creamy CHOCOLATE!!! With a cry of surprise he flung the bar back into the ice box and ran over to the water spout. He spat out chucks of chocolate as he went before trying to drown it out with plenty of water. "Meat I need meat now," he mumbled as he dug through the ice box and pulled out one of the raw pieces of white meat. Without hesitation he shoved it into his mouth and chewed until he could gulp it down. There was a reason chocolate was poison to dogs. Not only did the lactate and coco eat away at their stomachs but the chocolate was highly addictive and one bite could get an inu hooked.

Sesshomaru cringed as he saw the mess he'd made, but his mother would understand when she came down in the morning. Quickly, he gathered his leather chest armor and went outside to Ekìra. The silver already knew what happened, and wisely decided not to comment as he rose to the air and headed straight for Kagome's hideaway. As he guessed Arike had woken up early and was passing irritably beside Kagome.

"_Your late,"_ she snapped, but her gaze was teasing. Arike rarely got mad.

"_Don't ask_," he replied with a shake of his head. He gently moved down to nuzzle her in apology before she bounded off next to Kagome.

Kagome stood patiently under a tree, bathed in the shadow of the young day. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in her nervousness, but that was the only noticeable movement.

"_Now_," Arike pulled herself up as if trying to act bigger as she began to instruct her waiting pupil. "_Obviously you are going to use the word of power for darkness but the Austerian bit you have to figure out yourself._"

Kagome cringed at the thought, but quickly closed her eyes to try and pull together the words she would need. It took a few minutes to gather everything, but finally she opened her eyes. "Mei, lend me your power to conceal my form among the place where no light may linger," she commanded with a surge of power in her voice.

"_Very poetic_," Ekìra commented as he watched the shadows writhe and reach out to pull Kagome and Arike into their grasp. The black limbs morphed and wriggled until there was nothing. The shadows were back to normal on the ground and the duo were gone, like they had never even existed.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air discretely. "They are no longer on this plain," he commented.

Ekìra nodded his head sadly. "_The power of shadow walking pulls Arike into a different dimension like a very large black room with gray wriggly things climbing up the walls and billions of black doors with little grey handles. I, of course, have never seen it but Arike described it to me once. I actually have the power to go to the dimension of light. I guess I'm more of a coward then Arike though. The place has always scared me. It's a room filled with empty whiteness with billions of doors that lead to all the different streaks of light in the world. It's pretty easy to navigate because all you have to do is think of where you want to go in your mind and the right door will appear, but I always think maybe this will be time the door doesn't come. Where will I end up now? Arike never had that problem and became a master of the art instantly. I only use the power during times of utmost need. That's why I'm worried about the little human. It is a disturbing place and if she can't concentrate the darkness might swallow her up."_

"It sounds…disrupting," Sesshomaru replied, not sure how to respond. Not for the first time he realized that Arike and Ekìra had known each other well before even this life time. It was strange.

"_She's taking to long_," Ekìra gnashed his fangs as he paced.

"It's only been thirty seconds," Sesshomaru remarked trying to calm him down. His headache was back.

"_Thirty seconds is too long. Time passes differently there a day could be a millisecond_," he growled as he swished his tail.

As soon as he spoke the air rippled behind them and in a surge of magic backlash a rip tore in the middle of the air and two globs of empty darkness fell out. The darkness twisted and shriveled until it dispersed into the air and reveled Kagome and Arike. Both of them were convulsing. Kagome looked like each vein in her body had been forced to the surface and shot full of the shadows she had walked through.

"_Arike_," Ekìra roared as he bounded forward. His mind was producing colors so dark and sad and worried that Sesshomaru felt heat build behind his eyes. His heart ached and he felt like he wanted to die. What in the world had happened between Ekìra and Arike in their last lifetime?

With more power then even Sesshomaru had thought his silver possessed, he heaved Arike onto his back then with a flash of magic wrapped Kagome up in a golden net of light. Sesshomaru didn't wait to jump onto Erika's back and let the obviously distressed dragon take off. From below, Kagome made small noises and shook so bad that Ekìra was almost unstable. Of course in that short flight, he flew faster and crazier then he ever had before.

* * *

Inu woke with a wide yawn. He sniffed the air hungrily as his mates cooking wafted up the stairs. "Hmm," he growled hungrily as he crawled out of bed and shuffled down the stairs. With breakfast cooking he knew he had to hurry or Sesshomaru would beat him down and scarf up all the choice meat. That boy acted so refined but he had a bottomless pit of a gullet; then again so did he.

He peeked around the corner and was relieved to only see his mate a little Rin. The girl was cute, but she was almost completely mute. Sakura had found her, beaten and battered as a slave for a reptilian youkai. She had snatched her up on sight and brought her away from the abusive home. Rin had taken a very long time to recover. She was better now, silently smiling at everyone and growing less and less shy, but the only person she would really talk to was, oddly enough, Sesshomaru.

Inu gave the cute little girl a grin and a wink before he snuck up behind his mate and snatch a piece of bacon from the pan. It was in his mouth and gone before she had even fully smacked his hand. He grinned at her innocently and Sakura shook her head, laughing softly at his antics.

"Inu," she said in a tone that was not exactly threatening but it left warning in the air. He gave her another smile and a hapless grin before sitting beside Rin, wondering where in the world his son was. It was not long after his though that a jolt hit through his mind like thunder. He stumbled from his chair. "Ekìra! Ekìra!" Inu yelled both out loud and in his mind. He could feel the silver's pain echoing all through out the land. His feet floated over the ground, never making a sound as he moved with the speed he was legendary for.

Sakura knew something was wrong the moment her mate jerked his head. She raced after him with the same silent speed. They reached the outside together, searching the sky with their eyes and mind. The mental screech that reached them was deafening. Sakura was not as highly tuned as Inu but even she winced at the sound. It wasn't just pain, it was agony.

"Sakura he's in so much pain, only Sesshomaru's control is keeping him from insanity," Inu shook as tears streamed down his face.

In the distance a flash of silver revealed Ekìra's approach. He was flapping wildly and something large and black was being carried in his claws. He came in fast. With the supersonic speed only he was capable of. The air around him shimmered with light magic it was like magic sweat radiating off of him in waves. He looked like he was going to crash land but at the last moment Sesshomaru gave him a mental heave like a rider pulling the reins of a horse. Ekìra slowed and gently lowered the package in his claws witch now appeared to be a dragon with scales as dark as night and a young woman with equally dark hair. He made an odd skip in the air and stumbled away from the other dragon.

Sesshomaru slid from his back like a sack. His limbs were limp and unresponsive, the shear pressure of forcing Ekìra's panic into something manageable had left him in a momentary coma.

Inu checked his son over and with a mental cage cajoled Ekìra into a calmer state. He shook himself to fight it off but Inu was ever more experienced then his son and managed the task easily enough. With his son and his dragon taken care of Inu looked at the two unknowns and was shocked at his discovery. "Arike?" he gasped looking at the black dragon, its scales alight with black and purple electricity. The girl, the _human_ girl, was pale as death and going into shock. Her body was shivering as the same electric jolts ran up and down her body in spasms. Her veins looked as if they had all come to the surface and blue lines ran all over her. The blue in her lips as if she was freezing was the last clue he needed to know exactly what had happened. "Shadow walking," he sighed and shook his head.

"_Arike will be fine; she is just suffering the pain of her bonded. I'll handle the girl and they both will be fine, don't worry my old friend_," he soothed.

Ekìra snorted and shook his head but he moved over to his counter part and carefully carried her into one of the stables. Inu watched him for a moment before grabbing his son and smiled gratefully as Sakura got the girl. They moved swiftly but carefully into the house and up the stairs. Kagome was placed in the room next to Sesshomaru and with care Inu went through the motions of bringing her out of the darkness, coaxing her soul and mind from the magic that was devouring her from the inside out.

The darkness was strong around her bonded to her soul that was already open to the darkness. He could feel the power of mei that pored though her veins. A normal person would have only attracted small bits of the magic but being so intone to it this small human had drawn vast amounts of it.

Inu sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and with the last expulsion of air he opened his eyes and began a long chant of Dragonian. Unlike Sesshomaru or Kagome that could only use choice Dragonian words mixed with Austerian, Inu could speak Dragonian fluently and in that moment he was using every bit of strength those words allowed him. Mei and Kashoku were used the most and as Inu repeated them black magic as dark as a moonless night escaped from his left hand while light magic as bright as the sun escaped from his right. The magic glided foreword gently and encircled the shaking girl. Slowly the strands merged until she was covered in grey magic like twilight. It clashed with the darkness for only a moment and then the magic was shattered. The shadows and the twilight dispersed leaving the girl free from any magic but her own.

* * *

Kagome woke with a groan. Her body hurt everywhere. The soreness seemed to be coming from her very bones as she shifted in a surprisingly comfortable bed. It was extremely soft and smelled strange but comforting. With some difficulty she managed to lift her upper body to lean against the headboard of the bed. Panting heavily she took in her surroundings. She was obviously in a very rich house by the feel of the bed and the look of the light blue walls. There was a dresser to her right that looked very expensive with well polished wood and intricate designs hand-carved into its side.

This worried her.

Where was she that could have such expensive things? It had to be a demon's home; but who's? Sesshomaru wouldn't really take her to his home. Would he? There was only one way to find out.

With great effort she heaved herself off the bed and with shaky legs made her way to the door. She leaned on the wall as she went. With each step the soreness in her muscles loosened and she felt much better, but there was still a pulsing heat in her chest that would not go away. She realized why with suddenness that almost made her fall over. '_Arike!_' she yelled in her mind but there was no answer. Her breathing quickened as she started to run. The soreness was now completely gone as she hurried down the steps of the house heading for the front door where she sensed Arike somewhere beyond. Just as she was at the door she stumbled and strong arms steadied her from behind.

"Whoa there," a rich male voice called gently and his arms were warm and comfortable against her but she hardly noticed. She sensed demon and it wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Let go of me," she snarled and pure black dragon's fire burned around her body in her desperation. She flung the main of it at the demon that had caught her and continued on out the door. "Arike," she cried both mentally and verbally, searching desperately for her young dragon. She still did not receive an answer but there was a pulse of color in her mind and suddenly she knew exactly where she needed to go. She turned and ran for the massive barn at the side of the house. The door was cracked open just slightly and she forced her way in.

The sight that greeted her was both astonishing and frightening. Ekìra was there lying down and curled around Arike, but that was the problem.

Arike was huge!

She now stood a shoulder length taller then Ekìra and the shark-like fines that had been no more then bumps on her back as a hatchling had grown almost as tall as Kagome with a sheen to them that spoke of a deadly sharpness. The horn on her head had also grown longer and sharper now a true weapon. Her wings had grown large and powerful, now easily capable of carrying her own body weight and Kagome's. Her fangs had grown as well so that her canines grew from underneath her lips in a crocodile's grin. She looked gorgeous, powerful and graceful, a flier and a swimmer all in one, but she also looked pissed.

She was now sending colors of the most vibrant red and her eyes burned with the same intensity. Her tail, armed with a bony fin, lashed with loud cracks against the ground while her long claws gouged the hard ground. Spirals of black fire flared from her nostrils as she starred at Kagome with an anger that made her just want to curl up and die.

"Arike," she called softly, soothingly.

The red in her mind flared to a painful degree and then shutoff. Suddenly there was nothing. She felt empty and alone in her own mind. The darkness was stifling and with awakening horror Kagome realized that Arike had severed their bond.

"You coward," Arike spat, her voice deep and full of menace. "You failed to trust me when that was all that was needed. Instead you shook in the darkness like a child. I will have no partner that is afraid of the dark."

"Arike calm yourself, please reconsider," Ekìra murmured softly, his voice gentle.

"Yes Arike I believe you are being rash, even I can see this girl's power," another, familiar, voice spoke from behind. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru and an older male that looked very similar to him. With a jolt Kagome realized that he was the man that had steadied and she had in return burned. The pain in her heart, however, would not let her care that she had attacked Sesshomaru's father and one of her idols.

Arike snorted, "Power." She swung her head shaking the heavy horns that came from her skull, "Perhaps she has some magic, but there is no fire there, no courage."

Kagome suddenly grew angry through the pain. She could remember grabbing the egg as the lizards left, racing towards her home as it burned away, and learning magic. She was no coward. Her own magic, completely free of the booster Arike normally gave it, flared around her body like a black sun. It pulsed and hissed and Kagome shook with rage. "I am no Coward," she snarled starring at Arike with eyes completely overtaken with black. She almost looked demonic.

Arike actually took a step back lifting her head in surprise.

"Mei, lend me your power to conceal my form among the place where no light may linger," Kagome whispered but it sounded like a shout. Her image shimmered and she was gone.

Inu leapt forward, a moment to late. "No, Arike you stubborn creature, go retrieve her before she kills herself, no mortal can travel that land alone," he growled actually looking angry for the first time.

He had no reason to worry however. Kagome appeared almost the instant she had left, standing in front of Arike with her shoulders back and her head up. Her jaw set in pure stubbornness. When Arike moved down to Kagome the room held their breath.

Kagome was surprised when Arike rubbed her arm muzzle against her neck. The strength of her body almost knocking her over, but the warmth that surged through her body as the bond reconnect almost made her break down into tears.

"_Yes my dear partner, forever remember those feelings, the strength and the weakness for they will be you guide, your teachers more than anything I could ever say. I am sorry I hurt you so but it had to be done_," Arike's voice now sounded gentle and motherly as if she had never been mad in her life.

Kagome stumbled back with the realization that it had only been a ploy, and she wasn't the least bit mad. The darkness had scared her. It had frightened her ways nothing else had. There was just something about that world, the complete absence of light that had just left her frozen. Something had caught her in its web and she knew just by looking at Arike and herself that years had passed in that darkness. She had been enchanted by it, tempted by it. Arike had tried to snap her out of it, had yelled and snarled and lit the air with fire, but nothing had broken her from her daze until Arike had summoned the portal and just forced her through. Kagome would have stayed there until she had crumbled and turned to ash if it had not been for her brave dragon.

Kagome knew now that if she had woken and Arike had greeted her kindly and told her that they would try it again when they were ready Kagome knew she never would have been ready. In her entire life nothing would have forced her through that darkness again, but Arike knew her better, understood her heart. She had made her irrational by severing the bond and then made her fearless by calling her a coward. The combination had driven her through the darkness, had given her her own light to chase away the shadows, and now she was no longer afraid. There was no stabbing in her chest at the thought of having to do it again. She had conquered her fear.

With a joyful laugh she sprung herself on Arike and hugged her with all her might.

Inu cleared his throat discretely and Kagome jerked around with a blush, looking sheepish as she remembered her attack on the man.

Her grinned at her antics before motioning at Arike and Ekìra," So with that fixed and now that Arike has grown to her full size and maturity I'm guessing the mating flight will be soon correct?"

Arike and Ekìra nodded, looking happy and as in love as dragon facial expressions could manage.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other with horror on their faces. "WHAT!?"


	7. Scarlet Passions

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)**

**Chapter Six: Scarlet Passions**

Shock. It was the only word Kagome could think of to describe the situation. A mating flight? Now? She wasn't ready for something like that. A mating flight always resulted in a child and an egg. She hardly knew Sesshomaru and to carry his child…

As she started to shake, Kagome had to lean against the wall. She felt all of her nerves firing simultaneously and Arike wasn't helping. Her dragon was producing a rainbow of vibrant colors that blinded her. Arike was so happy it made her heart hurt. Could she tell her no; probably not.

Sesshomaru was physically hurting. It felt like his heart was going to pound from his chest. A mating flight, with Kagome? It wasn't that he had anything against humans, but they were just so weak. Of course he could admit, if only to himself, that Kagome was not weak. Without the aid of dragon magic she had walked through the valley of shadows and returned safe. He could not deny that. It was the resulting child that he worried over. Would it have a dragon bond like Inuyasha or would it be shunned by most of demon kind.

Though he was not the sort to show such things, Sesshomaru had always hoped that he would know the women that Ekìra would choose for him. Kagome was nothing more than an acquaintance; he could not even call her friend. Was he ready? He did not think so.

"No you both are not ready," Ekìra announced in both their minds. Arike nodded in agreement. "We would not rush you into the flight so unprepared when most mates have years to learn about each other. Though we can not give you years, we will give you a week."

Kagome almost fell from her spot at the announcement. A week! Just a week to get to know her mate for life and prepare herself for. . er that…

Sesshomaru clenched his fist. A week. That's all he had. That's all they had to prepare.

* * *

_Day One: First Flight_

Kagome stood in front of the mirror, feeling strange. She had calmed down from the shock earlier and now felt as if in a dream.

Inu had sent her up to a room with a change of clothes and had told her to relax. Changing into the rider's garb he had given her had actually managed to relax her. The soft black leather of her pants were so comfortable and just the right size. Her shirt was sleeveless and made of the same leather material as her pants. The clothes were surprisingly light and not at all hot in the usually sticky humidity of Auster. The thick riders jacket that went with the clothes would be hot on the ground but up in the air it would be the perfect wind breaker.

A soft knock on the door startled her out of her assessment. "Come in," she called.

Sesshomaru walked in, and if she didn't know any better, he looked nervous. "Now that Arike is large enough, would you like to practice flying?" he asked.

Kagome could tell he was trying to be polite. It was not his nature to be so subdued, but Kagome felt honored by his attempt. "I would love to," she responded, really excited to finally feel the wind as she was flown through the air.

"You'll need this," Sesshomaru said as he handed her a Knight Dragon chest piece. The three pronged heart guard was a symbol of the Knights and she had never expected to receive one. Sesshomaru was already wearing his, the silver scales of it wondrous. The one she had been handed was fit more for her body and made of black scales that shimmered blue in the light. She recognized the shine. "These scales are Arike's."

Sesshomaru nodded. "All Knights wear a guard made of their dragon's scales. I made my own and asked Arike if I could make yours."

Kagome felt…blessed. "Thank you," she whispered, running her fingers over the warm scales. Wordlessly, she placed the guard to her chest and turned her back to Sesshomaru. He took the leather ties of the armor and secured the guard around her waist and back.

When she turned again to face him he was surprised by the change. Black leather was a common uniform choice but a bright heart guard normally accompanied it. Kagome looked sleek and dangerous dressed in all black. Her guard shimmered with blue light and her equally dark hair had the same bluish sheen. She looked magical. She looked demonic. She looked breathtaking.

He paused for a moment gathering his bearings before clearing his throat. "Are you ready?"

Kagome felt strangely conscious of her new uniform. Sesshomaru's eyes were uncomfortable and smoldering on her form, but his question jolted. "More then ever," she grinned, the thought of flying over taking her mind.

They went to the barn side by side. Arike and Ekìra were right where they had left them. They were curled comfortable around each other, enjoying the shared warmth. They turned in sync to look at their partners.

'_Are you ready to fly amongst the stars little one,_' Arike rose upon her feet. Kagome felt awed by her dragon. It would take some time to get used to her new size.

"I think so," Kagome smiled. She ran her fingers over the warm scales of her neck. There was already a leather saddle on her back. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru in curiosity but he only shrugged.

'_Get on little one, its time to fly_,' Arike encouraged her.

Kagome smiled and with one foot on Arike's front leg she hauled herself up into the saddle. It fit her comfortably and wasn't too big. Beside her, Sesshomaru easily leapt into Ekìra's saddle. Neither dragon had any reigns. Sesshomaru lightly gripped the soft fur on Ekìra's neck while Kagome gripped the shark-like fin between Arike's shoulder blades.

"I'll lead. Be careful and pay attention to your surroundings," Sesshomaru commented as Ekìra started forward.

'_Aren't you forgetting something, demon?_' Arike remarked, sounding smug.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Like what." His eyes widened as he caught on. "Kagome can you perform a metamorphic spell?"

Kagome scratched the side of her head for a moment before shrugging. "I can try." She took a deep breath, gathering her magic. "_Mei_, shadows conceal my form and scent in your cooling darkness. _Kashoku_, lighten the demon within." For a moment it seemed as if nothing would happen and then her form wavered. The air in front of her shimmered as if with heat and then she…transformed.

Her once rounded ears came to a point. Her hair lengthened to her waist and took on a silken sheen. Her already vibrant blue eyes developed an inhuman glow, her pupils sharpening. Delicate claws developed on her fingers while her senses tingled. She could smell Arike's unique firewood scent, could see every detail of her glimmering scales, and could hear the fire burning in her chest. It was wonderful, it was exhilarating.

She looked down at her hands, admiring the new claws and the delicate black stripes around her wrist. Even without being able to look in the mirror, Kagome knew there were two black stripes adorning each check. Sesshomaru's humanoid form had been a great inspiration to her own.

"I didn't think it would affect everything," Kagome panted, referring to her senses.

'_It should not have affected anything but your appearances, but being the powerful little magician that you are you used mei and kashoku, anyone else would have used seisui. Troublesome little thing. You used too much magic and misworded your request. Apparently there is quite a bit of demon within._' Arike teased.

'_Will you be alright?_' Ekìra questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine, perfect in fact," Kagome said breathless.

"Then let us go," Sesshomaru said and with a squeezing of his thighs Ekìra vaulted into the air. He needed to put some distance between his soon to be mate. Looking as she did in her uniform and with those stripes. It was too much even for a stoic demon like himself.

'_Hold on tight_,' Arike's voice exploded with bright yellows and orange. Her muscles bunched tightly and like a spring her powerful limbs uncoiled. Her massive wings built up a storm of wind as she flapped them.

Kagome could feel Arike's emotion. The joy and exhilaration she felt taking into the air for the first time overwhelmed her brain. She could hardly register their ascension as the colors of her emotions flashed across her eyes. Momentarily she was blinded but then the heavens opened up to her. The brilliant blue of the sky clashed with the blue in her mind. "Oh my god," she gasped. It was so much more than she ever could have imagined. She was riding a dragon that was flying in the sky, she was one with the dragon she was Arike's eyes and her own.

"Faster Arike, fly us to the moon," Kagome whooped throwing her arms up into the air.

'_Of course, let's show that old stick in the mud what a human and a dragon can really do_,' Arike howled into the air. She collapsed her wings, forming an air tunnel as she spiraled towards Ekìra. The dragons rocketed beside each other. They weren't falling to the ground they were hurling towards it. Like eagles diving for prey, they clasped their claws together, spinning down and down.

Right before impact they separated, splitting the air as they surged up. The two dragons, the two partners, ignored everything around them, but the sky and each other. The dragons twirled around each other now their tails encircled. With each flight pattern more intricate then the other they always stayed together, connected some how.

Kagome felt it building. The happy colors Arike had been showing were bleeding. With each twirl, with every dive the colors darkened. Shades of fiery red built between her eyes. They burned hotter then anything Kagome had ever felt from her before. It felt as if her own insides were burning away, as if a living dragon had curled in her belly. She did not realize what it was at first. What the feeling was.

They were on the ground in a moment. Kagome didn't register where they landed she just leapt of Arike's back before her dragon was off into the sky. She vaguely registered Ekìra taking off as well but what she noticed the most was Sesshomaru's warm arms wrapped around her, his warm lips pressed against her own. She felt feverish all over. Everywhere he touched burned.

When they finally separated they were both panting heavily.

"I never thought I would see that sort of display from you captain," a voice commented from behind.

Kagome gasped as she turned to see a handsome tiger youkai. He was wearing the common black pants but his tunic was brown leather. The breastplate he was wearing was also a vibrant red with an orange shine. He had a single stripe on his wrists and cheeks proving him as only a rank below Sesshomaru. He was smirking and his yellow cat eyes glinted at them teasingly.

"Sergeant Toroka," Sesshomaru grunted.

The man chuckled heartily as he came over to them. As he moved Kagome noticed a whole regimen of knight riders. They had landed in the middle of a training ground!

Kagome wanted to die of embarrassment. Her cheeks flamed at the thought of what she had done, and with Sesshomaru no less. What was wrong with her?

There was another flash of red and a curl of heat in her stomach and she suddenly realized what was wrong. "Arike," She growled lowly.

Toroka chuckled again, hearing her growl. "Yes, those dragons do tend to rush don't they? My mate and I were hardly given a day of choice before they preformed the flight. I bet you'll have a little one on the way and an egg in the barn before tomorrow," he commented and Kagome realized he was serious.

"No," she blushed, "Not so soon."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "Ekìra will not be so rash."

Toroka shook his head, "Don't be cruel captain even I know a soul mate sky dance when I see one. Those flying skills were spectacular. Dragon's have animals within them just as much as we do. When their soul sings there is only so long they can hold off."

Kagome knew he spoke the truth. Arike was flying her heart out in the sky. She was trying to work out all the stress, all the pent up passion. It only took a glance to know Ekìra was doing the same.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. Kagome guessed he wasn't sure what to say. They were both nervous and it was upsetting to have no control of their own actions. It wasn't their passion they were feeling it wasn't them that were kissing so feverishly. It was Ekìra and Arike that were trying so hard not to touch or loose themselves to their desires.

As Sesshomaru looked at Kagome it was difficult to tell what he was thinking but that had always been the case for him. His features were dark and brooding, not the proper look for a soon to be mated male. Toroka decided to liven things up a bit.

He approached his captain's chosen mate carefully. She still seemed to be in a daze and Toroka figured event he ever vigilant Sesshomaru would be a little slow to react with the brilliant patterns Ekìra and the other dragon were dancing across the sky. He had been surprised to see the large black dragon. It was a rare color and her knight and serpentine design was unheard of. Her partner was also interesting. Toroka could literally see the magic rippling off of her. Some of it was probably from the passion overflow but most of it, he could tell, was her own impressive power.

The girl hardly reacted as he stood next to her. She looked up at him but her brilliant blue eyes were glazed over and she looked drunk. He smirked. _Too easy_. He grabbed her carefully, hoisting her small frame and resting her on his shoulder. The sudden movement jolted her trance and instantly her magic curled around them. It was cold and terrifying and he nearly dropped her from the assault but the powers receded as quickly as they had come.

"What are you doing?" Kagome cried out in surprise. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was watching them through narrowed but he did not look terribly angry, just irritated.

"Just a bit of Knight tradition," Toroka assured her with a grin. Her held her steady as he walked over to the group that had been training before. "Knights!" he called and any whose attention had wavered to the dragons in the sky where now intently watching him and the female on his shoulder. "This is our Captain's soon to be mate, give her a cheer, lads," Toroka called to the trainees and a great roar broke from them and their dragons.

Kagome felt her heart soar at such a greeting, but it quickly fell. '_If only they knew_,' she thought.

"Perhaps a show, milady," Toroka suggested, giving her a little shake with the hand he held her with. It was custom to see the females magic, but he also wanted to see what sort of power she held to lash out at him like it had before.

Kagome smiled down at him and gave a little wink. He was shocked by the action, not a common reaction from proper ladies. Then again, Toroka hadn't the faintest idea who the women he held was.

"_Iteru_, prism of light. _Mei_, shadow dance," she called her magic rippling around her as she flicked it from her hand. The ice formed first. Three large prisms of ice appeared in the middle of the field. They caught the light and cast brilliant rainbows over the grass until the Mei kicked in. the shadows rushed towards the prisms turning them black. They cast dancing purple shadows as the prisms spun around faster and faster. As they moved the shadows danced forming brilliant colors that no rainbow could ever compare to. The entire spectrum of light dance whimsical patterns upon the grass until the three prisms spun out of existence.

The knights gasped, astonished. The display of fancy magic was one thing but the use of Mei was another. Mei was the rarest of all the magic, more so then even Kashoku. That in itself would have been strange if not the knowledge of her mate had not sunk in.

Sesshomaru's magic affiliation was Kashoku; he was a light user through and through. Yet this girl was to be his mate. Mei and Kashoku did not mix that was the way of things. If they had a child or their dragons and egg, which they would, what sort of magic would it wield? The child always reflected the parent but there was no magic borne from light and darkness only nothingness.

Toroka placed Kagome down quickly, affected by her magic and the show. The darkness was so unsettling. He could feel its cold fingers trailing down his spine.

Kagome was quickly swept into Sesshomaru's arms. He understood the matter in ways she could not and it was not time for explanations. With a mental call Arike and Ekìra descended from the heavens. Kagome sent Sesshomaru a questioning look but he only returned it with a look that said 'not now.' She shrugged and mounted her dragon. They were soon back in the sky and even sooner back at the mansion.

All four where exhausted from the day's endeavors.

'_I'm sorry_,' Arike whispered in her mind, her colors soft and sad.

Kagome shook her head. "Its not your fault, you can't help the way you feel," she smiled at her partner. It was not that she was anymore prepared for the mating then she had been before, but she was more resigned to the fact. It was going to happen, the dragons had proven that.

Sesshomaru and Kagome split ways in the courtyard. He still looked as stoic as ever, but Kagome guessed he was just as nervous. She went up to the room she had changed in and laid in the bed. It was still light outside but she was exhausted. It did not take long for her to slip into the world of dreams.

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, pondering the days events. It was well past midnight and his body was tired but his mind would not settle. He felt restless and itchy all over. He sighed at his predicament.

It was not helping that the room felt bare without Ekìra. After Arike and Kagome had come two or was it three days ago, he couldn't keep track, Ekìra had migrated down to the barn to stay with her. The strong bond they used to have that kept them always within each other's sight had been severed. The bond was still there, he could feel their minds together. He could feel the second pulsing of a heart beat next to his own, but still it had lessoned. He had never really even noticed the bond before now when it had been cut to almost a quarter of what it once was. He did not even have anyone to ask about it either. Kagome had not had Arike long enough to know the feeling. Inuyasha had never had such a powerful bond nor Sesshomaru's mother. Perhaps his father would know but he honestly did not want to ask him such things.

With a heavy sigh he rose from the warm comfort of his bed and moved silently out of his room. There was a large balcony they usually used for parties attached to the back of the house. Sesshomaru went there now. It was barren except for a table and a few chairs. He moved to the railing instead and looked out at the ocean. The smell of salt was heavy in the air, making him scrunch his nose but the cool wind blowing up from the water felt good on his face.

"Its beautiful, isn't?" Inu commented as he walked up to his son. He could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves, but more then that he felt the resignation.

Sesshomaru sighed again; he should have expected to meet his father out here. He did not respond to the question only looked out at the tumbling waves. Inu was right. It was beautiful. The waves tumbled over each other spraying salty droplets up the side of the cliff their house was built on. The moons were full and nestled in the distant horizon, leaving flickering reflections of red and white on the dark waters.

"Do you dislike that girl so much that she leaves you wandering the halls at night?" Inu asked as he leaned beside his son, settling his arms on the stone railing.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You know me better then that father. I do not hate the girl, I barely know her."

Inu nodded, expecting the answer. "Then what do you know? Tell me what you have seen?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father then and pondered the question. "She is brave, to the point of stupidity," was the first thing that came to mind. "She is strong, to the extent she doesn't know her own powers and over exerts herself," he commented again thinking of before when instead of putting up a illusion she had turned herself into a youkai for a few hours. "She's stubborn and overly emotion, but…" He trailed off what else could he say about her?

"She is like this ocean," he sprouted suddenly and even Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he said it but his mouth kept moving all the same. "She has many different sides. She can be calm one moment and angry or emotional the next. There is no controlling her, no understanding her. She is Kagome just as the ocean is the ocean. And just as the ocean can be strangely beautiful in its wildness she has an untamed fire about her that, that can make a man lose his breath."

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt very stupid and very exposed. It was not like him to say such things about any one. He searched his mind looking for the presence of his partner at work, but Ekìra was fast asleep in the barn.

"That was strangely poetic my son. Something you never would have said before," Inu commented. Sesshomaru only nodded in response. "The dragons know who they choose. They pick their mates and their partner's mates knowing that there will be no one else in the world that would fit so well together. Time is a meaningless thing to them. They know their mates the moment they see them and they do not hesitate. Don't worry over the not knowing. You will have all the time in the world to get to know Kagome, and from your description I think you know her well enough already. Now only love can come. A dragon mate bond isn't perfect but it is as close as it will ever come," Inu advised his eldest son and he felt proud of the man he had raised.

He patted his shoulder in comfort and then turned to leave. "Oh and about Ekìra, don't worry. The bond will strengthen even more than before after the mating. Just give them a little honeymoon period," Inu chuckled at the door before leaving his son.

Sesshomaru stood there for awhile, mulling over the words. He understood what his father was saying. It was strange that even now as an adult his father's words were always the wisest. He returned to his bed and finally slept. He dreamed of the future.

* * *

_Day Two: Heat_

The morning had been uneventful; it was the afternoon that had the entire town in uproar. The word had spread like wildfire and now the town knew of the mating between the great knight Captain Sesshomaru and his mysterious black haired beauty.

Reluctant to take to the sky, but required to do so, Sesshomaru and Kagome flew into town and landed in front of one of its largest structures. It was a massive building of stone pillars and bleach white walls like the temples of old. It was known as Town Hall. Arike and Ekìra stayed outside as Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the massive structure. Kagome looked around in confusion she had never been this deep into town before and Sesshomaru had told her nothing more then they needed to go there.

They went through a maze of hallways before ending at a large glass door with golden Austerian letters painted on it. Kagome barely got to glance at it before being ushered inside. The door had led to a nice sized office. A large part of it was taken up by a massive cherry wood desk and a plushy chair behind it. Books and papers were stacked everywhere. It looked horribly confusing and cluttered but not all that messy.

There was a middle aged man sitting behind the desk, studying a large map of Auster's main continent. He had the face of a soldier. His facial structure was handsome but rugged. Large chin and cheek bone he was built like a tank. He had broad shoulders and a barrel chest that looked strange scrunched into the formal tunic the man was wearing. The only thing that looked natural about his clothing with his body type was the dark blue and forest green heart guard he was wearing. The multi-color scales were a nice combination and Kagome couldn't help but ponder what his dragon looked like. He looked up when they entered, revealing his dark green eyes and markings that made Kagome gasp. He had a dark red crescent on his brow like Sesshomaru's but accompanied by three slash marks on each cheek.

"Admiral Koukan the fire master," Kagome gasped. He looked so much different then she imagined, but there was no doubting the markings and even now she could se the fire markings tattooed on his wrists.

The man chuckled heartily, his whole body shaking. "It's been awhile since I've gotten that reaction," he smirked as he rose from his set. He even towered over Sesshomaru's tall frame. He held one massive hand out to her and with a nervous chuckle she shook his hand. He almost swung her into the ground with his powerful shake.

"Admiral," Sesshomaru grunted, sounding displeased.

The Koukan smirked as he released Kagome and stomped around his desk. He pulled Sesshomaru right off his feet with a massive bear hug that Kagome guessed would have killed a normal man.

"Don't be so gruff Sesshomaru, I've known you since you were still a pup chasing after every ball that passed you," he said as he released him. Sesshomaru looked slightly shaken and his hair was completely frazzled from the experience. "No I suspect that you are here to complete the flight. We always have a room prepared since we hardly ever get any notice and Toroka told me yesterday so I could make sure everything was prepared.

"Prepared? Room?" Kagome questioned, suddenly feeling nervous.

She had watched the flight of Inuyasha and his mate from her home days ago and she had slipped into town to see his egg but the flight of a low ranking knight was never preformed above the center of the city and the barn she had visited had not been very far from her home at all, but she had heard. Oh how she had heard of the spectacular flights of the true Knights, the high ranking officers that could out fly and out class anyone. She had always been too far away to witness the spectacle but she had heard stories about the twists and the turns, the deadly drops, and the last minute saves the dragons could perform above the city. It was like a great air show and many came to watch while the demon riders performed their own private dance in the confines of a lush bedroom in one of the city buildings. She knew from the demons that had visited Kenja that there was a large barn behind the Town hall just for a mated Dragon Pair to rest and lay their egg, but Sesshomaru was only a Captain. He was hardly a high ranking corporal even if his flying was amazing and she… She was just a nobody human pretending to be a demon.

Koukan must have sensed her amazement because he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "No need to fret. Toroka told me of the stunts your dragons pulled above the training grounds, and even if Sesshomaru has not moved up to an corporal his abilities far surpass most of those in the Knight Riders. We would be a fool not to offer him the Red Chamber and a chance to watch your dragons dance. And though I have never heard of you before little rider, if Sesshomaru is your mate and Toroka has honored your power and skill, then you deserve the right as well." He patted her shoulder and then moved behind his desk. "Now I'm sure you're eager to get this under way so I will have my Secretary take you to the Red Chamber."

Kagome gasped and turned to Sesshomaru. "What!?"

Sesshomaru took her shoulder and his hand was not nearly as comforting as Koukan's. "Come," he ordered and he led her easily through the door where a little demon woman showed them up an endless twist of stairs.

The room they entered really was lush. The carpet was soft and springy under her feet. The bed was huge and the comforter looked like black silk. There were no windows on the walls instead the whole roof was glass, letting the sun light the room. Something about that made Kagome blush violently. There was a small breakfast table in the corner and two plush chairs. Another door to the right led to a bathroom with another ridiculously large shower and bath. Even compared to Sesshomaru's manor the place looked expensive.

"Sesshomaru, I thought we had agreed on a week and even if Arike and Ekìra could not wait that long we should have decided this together," Kagome growled as she rounded on him.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and with it his whole body seemed to slump. "I would have liked to have decided the time and place together as well; however we were not allowed such a gift. Admiral Koukan sent a letter this morning hinting that we needed to come see him and hold the mating flight here. I do not prefer such a public display, but it is politics and as much as I hate such things our family will always be subjected to it. Though I doubt my old friend is involved in this I have no doubt that Master General was involved in this stunt. I did not tell you because I hardly had the time and we hardly had a choice. "

Kagome scowled but she understood. "Perhaps, this is the best any how. I never would have been ready by the end of the week anyways. If our dragons can live off instinct perhaps we should as well," Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Yes, perhaps instincts are best. Let us give them the word."

Kagome nodded but then paused. "Wait my demon thing isn't done yet," she muttered gesturing at herself.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I don't think we can wait and except for the claws and stripes you look the same."

Kagome blushed, "Really?" If he said she looked the same then Sesshomaru was hinting that she had the beauty of a demon, or at least she liked to believe so.

"Of course," Sesshomaru murmured as he gathered her into his arms and very softly kissed her. It was their first real kiss, no dragon passion behind it. Together they stretched their minds out to their partners and with sighs of release the two lifted into the air. I

t was then Kagome realized why the roof was glass. Arike and Ekìra rose as one above them. The black and silver shimmered together as they danced. That was really the only word for it as the serpents twisted around each other. They started slow, letting the heat build in their partners below. Sesshomaru's eyes burned crimson and Kagome felt the same red glow blurring across her own vision.

Black and silver met again as their hair mingled. They fell onto the soft silk of the bed, its coolness slipping over their bare limbs.

Above their dragons roared.

They flew higher and higher into the sky. The highest any dragon had ever flown until the air thinned and they were nearly in the heavens themselves.

Then they fell.

Together, twisted in a death dive, they fell until fire burned across their glittering scales. The crowds below held their breaths.

Four bodies moved together. Twisting and turning the rippling, sweaty bodies blurred. Minds and bodies melted as four entities became one. Together they roared their freedom.

At the last second Arike and Ekìra unfurled and twisted away from the ground. Together they flew into the barn behind the town hall, exhausted the fell into the cool hay. Together, the four slept and dreamed.


	8. Emerald Death

**Ryuu Arashi (Dragon Storm)**

**Emerald Death**

Kagome woke to a feeling of the greatest contentment combined with a vast emptiness she could nether place nor explain. She stretched her arms above her head before opening her eyes. The cool silk of the sheets slid sensually down her bare skin and sent a shiver up her spine. She opened her eyes in surprise as it finally entered her mind that she was wearing nothing. The red sheets of the bed were pooled around her waist revealing her upper half. she squeaked and pulled the sheets to her neck. A blush blossomed high on her cheeks as she looked around the room. Slowly, clarity returned to her and she realized that she was in the bed of the Scarlet Chamber above one of the government buildings. Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly at her side. She was surprised her movements had not woken him but he slept on, his soft breathing hardly making a sound.

He looked angelic in his sleep. His silver hair laid out like a cloak along the blood red sheets. The muscles of his face had relaxed and without his armor or riding leathers he looked smaller. His skin was very pale and his body type, though defined, was lithe and did not have much bulk.

Kagome smiled down at him and brushed a stray hair from his face. She still did not know how she really felt about the young prince. He was stoic and had a harshness about him that just kept people at a distance but also he had a light in his heart. A warmth and gentle care that she would have never seen if it had not been for her partner's interference. After the last few days there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that Sesshomaru earned the power of Kashoku even if his personality did not always show it.

With a sigh she rose from the bed, feeling a great need for a shower. As she carefully crept along the floor she felt no pain. The was a slight soreness, but nothing else. she was surprised by this but in all honesty her memory of the night before was so heavily muddled she could scarcely recall it. Kagome made her way into the lavish bathroom connected to the room and cleaned up rather quickly. She was curious to see if Akire had dropped her egg yet. The shell generally revealed something about the color of the dragon and with Akire's unique Black and Erika's almost mirror like scales it would be interesting to see what the egg would reveal.

When she stepped from the shower, now dressed in her rider's tunic, Sesshomaru was awake and sitting at the end of the bed. The sheets were pooled around his waist revealing a view Kagome had not been able to see while he was sleeping. Sesshomaru was beautiful. Her breath hitched and a blush rushed to her cheeks as she viewed her...mate. Suddenly, Kagome felt like a very lucky woman.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched in amusement, though he too had very little lucid memories of the night before the sharp scent of his mate now left him feeling very masculine. She looked delicious in her black leather with her wet hair clinging to the sides of her face. "How do you feel?" he questioned his eyes lightening in true concern.

Kagome felt a tingle run down her spine from the gentleness in his eyes. "I`m fine really, thank you." She had been nervous, heck she was still nervous, about how everything would work out between the two of them. She could feel it now though, deep in her heart and soul, that everything would be okay. "I want to go down to the barn and see how Akire is and if...if there is an egg," she murmured, her curiosity was just itching to see what color the egg would be with two beautiful parents like Akire and Erika. She had tried to ask Akire earlier but for some reason her dragon was mentally silent.

Sesshomaru nodded, also eager. He was still worried whatever child Kagome gave birth too might not have a dragon partner. "Give me a moment," he said as he rose from the bed and moved into the bathroom to clean up.

Kagome's face burned as she watched him go. The sheets had slipped away to reveal a part of Sesshomaru she couldn`t help but appreciate.

He came out of the bathroom quickly, dressed in his riding leather from the night before.

"Ready?" Kagome greeted as she went to his side. Sesshomaru nodded and together they descended from the tower and towards the barn. The moment thy entered the barn Kagome new something was wrong. The emptiness she had been feeling all morning expanded until her thoughts could barely form. In front of her was Arike curled around a perfectly white egg. It looked like a super sized chicken egg. Arike, however, looked violent. Her red eyes were void of their usually warmth and laughter. Her deadly fangs were drawn up into a challenging snarl.

There was movement further back in the barn and from the darkness came Ekìra. He looked just as furious. Tendrils of silver fire licked up his muzzle as he growled at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Protectively, he stepped in front of Arike an let out a warning jet of flame.

"Magnificent if not frightening, eh?" an old voice called from behind.

Kagome jerked around, surprised to see a man, bent over a gnarled cane with age. He looked right at her but his eyes were milky and filmed with cataracts. "What's wrong with them, why can't I hear them?" Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru turned then to stare at the old man, and Kagome wasn't sure why but she got the distinct feeling that sesshomaru was frightened, not of the man but of the possibility of being separated from Ekìra. He showed not signs of any emotion, but Kagome could feel it, sense it.

The old man chuckled softly," Worry not young one, I have worked here for a very very long time. I have watched over the most magnificent of mating dragons and the more powerful they are the more there is a chance that their bonds will be cut after mating. It is not permanent, don`t fret. It is simply your partner's instincts taking over."

"To guard the egg?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The man nodded sagely. "Yes, your dragons are very close to wild ones. They are powerful and with the introduction of the egg and the ferocity of their mating severed the bonds you share for now, but as their instincts calm they will return to normal soon enough."

Kagome sighed in relief. Just standing in the room with Arike brought tears to her eyes. The snarl twisted her partner's face until it no longer appeared to be the same dragon. "Sesshomaru please lets go back to the room," she said as she grasped his warm hand.

He patted her gently on the back. His fingers gentle and soothing. Slowly, they returned to the scarlet room, hand in hand.

Kagome sat at the small breakfast table, silently watching the clouds go by above the sun roof. She understood what the old man had said but the emptiness in her mind made it so hard to feel any better. "Is it the same for you?" Kagome asked, turning to look at Sesshomaru as he walked in with a tray of fruit.

He quirked a brow at her question.

"Do you feel an emptiness not being able to talk to Ekìra?" She reiterated.

Sesshomaru place the tray down and sat across from her. "Yes, it as if something that I had never really taken notice of before is gone and it left a huge hole in its wake," he explained.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, well aware what it must have taken for him to share something so personal. After that they sat in silence, both pondering the new emptiness they felt and the strange comfort they now took in each others presence. Kagome chewed thoughtfully on a piece of apple as she starred up at the sky. The room really was beautiful with the glass celling. The sky was a brilliant gradient of blues with only a few wispy clouds dotting here and there. She watched as a dark spot appeared in the distance, a knight dragon making a practice dive above the city. She couldn't make out the color yet but it was diving fast.

"Sesshomaru, look," Kagome called, curious if it might be one of his soldiers. He followed her gaze but said nothing, the dragon still to far away for even his keen eyes. There was a shrill sound in the distance but the thick walls covered most of the sound. Kagome strained to hear it. Just as the noise fell into place in her mind so too did the shape in the distance become clear. Except the shape was not a dragon at all. The distant shrill was the warning sirens of an acid fall and the massive shape falling ever closer was the acid, falling no where near the next scheduled time.

The acid rocketed downward, crashing into the glass celling before Sesshomaru could even grab his mate. The entire room shook, the glass splintering like ice as cracks spread from the central point of impact. It did not break, however, even from the shear size of the acid. It was so much bigger than normal and even as Kagome watched it seemed to swell and grow.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into the safety of his arms and together they watched the acid shift. It took shape, something that had never happened before. It took the shape of a giant lion. Its fur was acid green with a mane of silver. Feathered silver wings shaped from a blob on its back as it stretched its new form. The creature looked down at them with twin silver orbs before throwing its head back and roaring its challenge to the sky.

"What is that," Kagome asked, trembling, the creature just felt so wrong. It felt as if her skin was tingling and burning just looking at it.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I do not know."

That had Kagome worried. Sesshomaru was hundreds of years older than her and yet he had never seen these strange creatures formed from the deadly acid. That was not good, not good at all. "The egg, Sesshomaru, we need to go to the barn," she cried, the memory of the perfect white egg flashing in her mind.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her tight against his chest and then they were gone. Kagome did not know how to described the sensation of being carried by Sesshomaru. It as almost like shadow walking they moved so quickly, the landscape blurring into colors and lights. Then they were stopped and Sesshomaru was letting her down in the barn where Arike and Ekìra were standing protectively around the egg. Their eyes where still wild, hardly intelligent, but they were starring intently at the barn entranceway, right through Kagome. She turned curiously and found the source of their ire. Not twelve feet away was one of those monsters. Its saber fangs were bared in challenge.

Sesshomaru was in front of her in a moment his hand pushing her, holding her back. At first she was furious at him, but then she remembered. His large hand was heavy and hot on the flat of her stomach, reminding her that just as she had come to protect the precious life in the egg there very well might be a new life growing in her as well.

The great beast roared, rearing back on its hind leads to reveal an armored belly. Eyes flashing it surged forward. Muscles taunt, fangs bared, it was freighting.

Sesshomaru straightened. His eyes narrowing to slits. Kagome could feel the flow of his power, the massive strength of it. She shuddered. His voice came strong and confident, "_Aori_, pierce, shred, decimate this creature that sullies your power."

The very barn shook as wind ripped through the door and encircled the beast, stopping it in its tracks. Invisible needles sliced its flesh, tore its throat.

Sesshomaru did not stop his assault. "_Iteru_, chill, freeze, sever all sensations." His words were quick, precise. A needle of ice appeared above the creature and fell, severing the spinal cord with a crunch.

Kagome turned away, trying to cover her ears from the pitiful cries of the creature. When the cries stopped blissfully soon she turned to look and was horrified. The creature glared at them both as the thousands of cuts on its body nit back together. Then it leapt up off the ice pinning it to the ground and landed in front of them. The hole in its back already closed. Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru`s eyes narrowed again and he pushed Kagome back further until she was at the clawing feet of their rabid dragons, but nether attacked her. Their focus was on the winged beast threatening their nest.

Bending his knees, Sesshomaru crouched. He held his left hand in front of him, fingers slightly bent. His claws shimmered with energy. His mouth parted in a whisper, "Kashoku." With no direction the magic was pure and raw. It flowed threw his veins and exploded from the palm of his hand. The light was blinding in its brilliance. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as well as the chill of her own powers, but she forced the darkness down.

As the light faded the dust cleared to reveal a circular chunk removed where the creature had been standing. The celling and the floor in the seven foot area were simply gone, nothing left but a hole in the roof and a huge dip in the floor. A small pile of acid quivered in the center of the pit. Kagome leaned to look at it and nearly cried. It was reforming before her eyes. Very quickly the beast was reforming.

Jumping easily from the pit, the creature stalked forward. Sesshomaru took a step back. He could not believe the acid that had always fallen so easily to his weakest magic had now withstood his greatest attack. His arm was shaking from the exertion of it. A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow. It had been a very long time since he had ever use so much magic. Perhaps... He drew on his own youki the energies swirling around his body as he tried to call his poison whip to his fingers. It was a waste of time. He hadn't used his own youki since before he could ride Ekìra. A flash of green and sickly sweet scent was all that came to aid.

The creature stalked forward, threatening him, his dragon and egg, and Kagome. Most of all the creature threatened his mate and the life she might hold within. It would not due. He snarled and prepared to fight. He would attack the thing barehanded if he must. It would not harm what belonged to this Sesshomaru.

Then it happened. The creature yowled in pain as it was surrounded in a cloud swirling mist. The mist thickened and disappeared in a pop, taking the creature with it.

"You did well, but no ordinary magic or youki will kill these abominations," a voice called to his right. Sesshomaru turned to see his father standing there in his battle gear, it was magnificent. Inutaisho was dressed in the usual black riding leathers, his gold chest armor stood out boldly along with additional shoulder, hip, shin, and forearm armor made of the same golden scales. He was now wearing the four stripes by his left eye that showed him as a general along with the silver star mark over three red claw markings on his brow that showed him as a weapons and magic master.

Kagome looked at him in awe. There was no one in the Knight Guard more decorated then Sesshomaru's father. Even now his body exuded raw power, but something was wrong. Kagome could feel it, Inutaisho was tired, exhausted. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice and honestly Kagome wasn't sure how she did. Inutaisho was not visibly tired. It was just something about him, his aura perhaps, that made her believe he was.

Inutaisho looked around the barn and nodded to himself. "They will be retreating now, curious how one of their own was killed, but we will not have long before they come again."

"They have come before?" Sesshomaru asked, angered that he had never heard of these creatures.

Inutaisho nodded, "Yes they came once a very long time ago. As far as I know there is only one magic capable of defeating them. You both should be capable of it but not until the egg hatches and Arike and Ekìra are back to normal."

"The egg won`t hatch until I give birth at the earliest eight months from now, if I`m even pregnant," Kagome growled in frustration.

"Trust me Kagome I have no doubt that you are pregnant and I may know someone that can help," Inutaisho responded.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, he had no clue who his father could be referring to.

"The King of Dragonia."

"The King, father are you crazy?" Sesshomaru snapped, eyes widening in surprise.

He chuckled as the head of his massive golden dragon appeared at the door. "No I know the King will help, of all the demons and humans in the world he would give the two if you aid most of all. Now take my dragon and hurry. You do not have long until the Chirgons return."

Kagome was confused. Sesshomaru was confused. Yet there was a massive dragon standing in the doorway waiting to give them a ride to a world floating in the sky. A world no demon or human had ever seen. Inutaisho had given them a chance, was offering hope.

Together they jumped into the warm saddle and their journey to Dragonia had begun.


	9. Ivory Beginnings

**Ivory Beginnings**

Kagome leaned up against Sesshomaru`s back, trying to hide from the winds that were whipping against them. Ekìra was a very fast dragon but his smaller form could never match the shear power of Inu`s dragon. They moved faster then she had ever been. The freezing winds tore against her. Even her thick leather jacket could not protect her from the bone chilling cold. She shivered.

"_Warm yourself little one_," she heard the voice in her mind, huge and thundering yet gentle. The message was sent with a warm gold the same color as Adaman`s brilliant scales.

"How?" she wondered but already knew the answer. Magic. She had never worked magic like that before though. How could she warm her body but not create fire. It would take just the right words. Not for the first time Kagome realized how dangerous magic really was. With a sigh she whispered her words into the wind, "Aduro, blanket me in your eternal warmth, shield me from theses mighty winds." She felt the spark of her magic from deep within and then suddenly she was warm and tingling all over. A shimmer of black and purple like a barrier appeared for just a moment before infusing with her clothes. Kagome wasn`t sure but she had the feeling the magic alteration to her uniform might be permanent. Not that she minded, Auster IX was a cold place.

Sesshomaru felt the magic against his back and was glad for it. He had wanted to do something about her shivering, but it was difficult to do a shielding spell on someone behind you and really he wasn`t sure how compatible their magic really was. It seemed to blend well enough on the night of their mating, but he still wasn`t certain.

They moved through the dark clouds steadily moving higher and higher.

The clouds whooshed by them as they grew closer to the storm. The lightening flashing closer, making her jump, but Adamans easily rolled from side to side. Only Sesshomaru`s strong grip and the buckles of the saddle kept them from falling out. Another flash of lightening appeared in front of them, the roll of thunder instantaneous. Adamans charged forward, stretching his long neck in a roar of challenge to the heavens. Torrents of golden fire poured from his mouth looking more like liquid gold then fire. With his challenge posed the clouds separated revealing the distant light of the sun and the form of Dragonia.

Kagome gasped at the sight and she felt Sesshomaru stiffen in surprise. The place was massive. Like an island floating in the sky. Pure magic, that sent shivers down Kagome`s spine, made up the base of the large structure and kept it floating, always moving. It looked like a chunk of land had simply been lifted into the air. There was no castle only great mountains and rolling hills, forests, and lakes. A river ran down the center of the structure forever feed by the rain in the clouds. Dragons of all shapes and colors flew freely around the mountains and played in the fields. Kagome could see smaller dragons diving playfully into the lake and others swimming along the river. It was beautiful.

Adamans approached Dragonia at a steady glide, letting his fire circle around his legs and wings in an amazing display. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the saddle as they approached. The land reeked of pure magic and made his senses tingle. The closer they got the more the power agitated him as if it was biting and tearing at his skin. He wanted to jump from his human form and let the fires of his demon heritage shift him into his true form, a form he had not been in since he was a child.

"_Jump and accept the change, pup, your kind does not spend enough time in their true forms as they should. You have forgotten what it is to be demon_," Adaman`s voice was stern in his mind and the flashes of gold almost hurt. He would not deny the truth of the statement. He had once used his demon magic with the same frequency as his dragon magic but in time the words grew sharper and the instincts dimmer. When the creatures had fallen and his magic had failed him he could hardly produce the glow of his natural acid, nothing like the spray of toxin he could once conjure. Nodding in agreement he made Kagome release her hold around him before he leapt from the dragon. In mid air the change ripped through him. Skin melted away to fur and golden eyes bled red. He howled his freedom to the land and the dragons answered him in roars of fire and magic.

The change was almost forced by the magic of the land and he felt soreness in his muscles unaccustomed to being used. He landed heavily on the sweet smelling grasses of the plains. The feel of the grass, the scent of the dragons, and the brilliance of the colors were so sharp and new. Had the transformation always been this great? He had grown much bigger than when he was a pup. Before he only been the size of a teenage dragon. Now he was even larger than Ekìra. He shook his new form, enjoying the feel of the wind through his fur. His mind even felt different in this form. He felt detached from his body as if the movements and the thoughts didn`t coincide.

"_Do you enjoy my land pup_?" the question was a whisper in his mind. There were no colors behind it or feelings, just the words. He had never heard a dragon communicate like that before. They were always quite certain you knew their feelings in the matter.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called as she slipped from the saddle and into the grass a few feet away. She had been startled when he had jumped, but she never expected him to change the way he had. She had only seen a few demon`s in their true forms and they had all been young children that had yet to gain their humanoid shape. Seeing them was nothing like watching the power and grace of Sesshomaru`s true form. Not for the first time Kagome realized how powerful her mate really was.

"_I`m afraid the magic of the land has over taken you mate, it will be some time before he gets used to the magic and can return to his humanoid form. It is good for him to remember, however,_" a voice spoke from behind her and Kagome spun around in surprise.

At first she thought no one was there but then the air or the light shifted just right and she saw the man that had spoken. He wore no clothes, but his body was completely smooth. His skin was silver like mercury and reflected the area around him, making him hard to keep and eye on. His fingers were unnaturally long and tipped in sharp black claws, and as he moved again she realized that he had long twisting horns coming from his temples. It seemed like as he walked a tail grew from his back and flicked lazily behind him.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked but she already knew the answer.

"_I am the King of Dragonia._"

Kagome took a step back. The man, no the dragon, before her leaked magic. It rolled off of him in waves, distorting his already hazy figure. It was like watching a mirage come to life. "What are you?" She asked, unsure how to ask the question with out sounding rude. She had never seen a dragon in human form.

He smiled at her, revealing a row of startling white fangs. "_I learned this form from the inu boy when he told me his story._" His form seemed to warp and suddenly there was no man standing before her. The King of Dragonia stood just a bit shorter than Adamans, but his form was magnificent. His smooth scales created a flowing wall of polished silver that reflected the world like a mirror. Like his human form parts of him would disappear completely as he shifted his weight. The thin membranes of his wings were completely clear and were only noticeable in the way he folded them against his side. He was very simple in design. His tail was unadorned like a lizards and his only pair of horns was the long curled set on his head. His eyes, now more noticeable in dragon form, where the lightest shade of blue.

"Inu sent me here to speak to you," Kagome offered, hoping the name would soothe him.

"_Yes I knew someone would come when the Chirgons began to fall again. Their numbers are vast and though they can not threaten Dragonia they can threaten the dragons below, but you are human little child. Can you learn the power of twilight?"_ His voice pounded in her mind and sent jolts of pain behind her eyes.

"I want to learn, but Inu said I couldn`t until I gave birth," she answered softly.

The dragon nodded its large head as it leaned down and took a great huff of air. "_Yes, you are indeed, and with a very powerful pup. I can make things faster if you wish, in the world of darkness_."

Kagome gasped as she understood. In the world of darkness time passed differently. If Arike had grown fully in the time they had spent there could she really go and grow to full term? "Would it harm my baby, the pup?" she asked; holding her hand protectively over her flat stomach.

"_No there is no harm to pass only you will not be able to share the full joy and pain of the pregnancy with your mate. He can not follow where we go. His light would not be allowed in the darkness,_" the King answered and he shifted effortlessly back into human form.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. He had laid down in the grass and was watching them with curious red eyes. He looked content and dazed. Kagome had the feeling he didn`t know what was going on. "Could you explain it to him?" Kagome asked, looking at the dragon lord.

He nodded and then looked over at the demon. "_I can take your mate to the world where time flows faster. It will be the only way to save the pup and your dragons_."

"_Mate?_" Sesshomaru`s mind moved sluggishly and he growled at the King. "_Cannot leave Mate, pup mine_." He spoke firmly through the mental line certain the dragon would concede.

"_Your mate will be gone for only a few minutes, you will not notice_," the king informed him as he walked over to Kagome. He could feel the dragonians approaching swiftly. He knew they were curious and had no qualms with humans or demons but he did not want the other dragons to recognize their partners. He had been waiting many centuries for his children to be reborn.

Kagome looked up at the Lord as he placed his arm around her shoulder. His body temperature was unnaturally warm. "I`m worried," she told him, knowing that she had no choice but to go.

"_I know_," he whispered, and they disappeared.

The world was not nearly as frightening now and the King seemed to produce his own light. Kagome looked at him curiously. "What do we do for 9 months?"

The King answered calmly, _"We train."_

_***_

Sesshomaru yelped as he leapt foreword into the space they were. Adamans could feel his frantic pain. "_Calm your self_," he snapped, but knew the dog was still magic drunk. Adamans was surprised when Sesshomaru shifted into human form with a howl.

"Why did he take her, where did they go," he snapped, but already knew the answer. There was only one place she could go to have the time she needed to have a child and learn the art of twilight. With the child born and the egg hatched then Arike and Ekìra would return to normal. All would be well, but in his true form he had been to lost to realize what was going on. What kind of mate would let his newly pregnant mate disappear into a world of darkness with an unknown Dragon King? He snarled in rage and felt something burning in his veins. He lashed out at nothing and a splash of green acid melted the area in front of him. He starred at his hand in awe. Had he gained control of his demon magic?

There was a flash of dark magic, its cold tendrils tickling his nose. He turned to look and was astonished at what he saw. He had expected his mate to return shortly with a large belly ready to deliver, but apparently time moved faster in the world of darkness then he expected. His Mate stood there holding the pup in her riding jacket. Her stomach was only slightly larger from the ordeal and her leather riding pants smelled of blood. "Kagome," he called as he walked over to her, mesmerized by what she was holding.

He had expected a Hanyou but as he peered over her arms he was greeted by the snow white fur of a new born taiyoukai. The pup, a male he noted, had pale blue markings. "May I," he asked as he held out his arms and tried to keep them steady. He could not believe that this was his pup. He had been afraid that he would have no connection to it. He had hardly knew Kagome was pregnant and now they had a child. For kamis sake he only knew this woman for two weeks, but the pup in his arms was his and he could feel his heart swell with pride and she handed him the bundle. He was surprised to see the pup had a pink nose and when he opened his heavy eyes they were the lightest pale pink. Nothing like the brilliant red of his own eyes. "What is wrong with him?" he asked brow furrowed as he looked up at Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but the King answered "_You pup was the first born of light and dark. It was expected to be an unusual union. I wouldn`t worry about future pups, but he was born albino and blind. The child will be strong and I have no fear that he will find his own way to see. Now rest and enjoy your new pup. Arike and Ekìra will be here shortly_."

Sesshomaru sunk to the ground careful not to jolt the pup. "Blind?" he whispered. He could care less that his child was borne albino. It really wasn`t much of a color change compared to his family`s usual colors, but blindness? He would love the child no matter what, he had already decided, his world had reconnected to the pup in fashion that was even more sudden then his appreciation for Kagome. His sense of smell and hearing was sharp so it would not be hard for the pup to get around, but there were no blind knights. He wondered what the dragon hatchling looked like.

Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's side. She had missed him dearly in the time she had been gone. "I am sorry," she apologized as she looked down at the pup. He was beautiful even his blind pink eyes were enchanting. Kagome wondered what they would look like in his human form.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he pulled the pup tighter into his arms. "No he is perfect," he said sternly.

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around her mate. "Yes, yes he is."

There was a roar of challenge in the distance and they looked up together to see the approaching forms of Arike and Ekìra. They were coming in at top speed, magic rippling behind them like a heat wave. They slowed to a glide and landed heavily a few feet away.

"_I knew you would do the unexpected, but really?_" Arike teased as she walked over to the couple. She laid before them and lowered her great head so she could look at the child. "_He will be a good partner for Kire,_" she murmured.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"_Right here_," Ekìra chuckled as he laid down beside his mate and ruffled his feathered wings. There was a chirp like a bird before a small white body came tumbling out. Kire was a knight and absolutely adorable. He was pure white with feathered wings like his father, but he had the longer serpentine body of his mother. There was a line of short fur running down his spine that looked white but had a blueish sheen. The hatchling chirped like a little bird as it hopped over to Sesshomaru and looked over at the pup. The pup looked out at the dragon and gave a bark. The hatchling chirped as it gave the pup a gentle nuzzle then looked up at Sesshomaru. He tilted his head like he was listening to something. Then something amazing happened.

Sesshomaru watched the hatchling warily. He knew that it meant no harm and soon the two would be inseparable, but he still had to get used to the sudden fatherly instincts that were rushing through him. He was surprised when the dragon looked at him with brilliant blue eyes. There was a tingle of magic from the hatchling, not unheard of but still rare so young, then the dragons eyes changed color. Before his eyes, Sesshomaru watched as the brilliant blue of the hatchlings eyes bled pink. "Kagome," he gasped.

Kagome leaned over to look and gasped. "Oh Sesshomaru...He can see."


End file.
